Nagaitsuki
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Una historia de universo alterno, sobre la vida de Kanon. Cómo normalmente todo puede ser bello al principio, e indiferente al final; pero siempre dirá "Pudo haber sido peor". Kanon x Rada... Y Kanon x Aioria. Un lío, pero ya está el final n.n Capítulo Final No. 12 - Aunque iré agregando otras historias sueltas. - Capítulo extra n n -lemon
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Spark

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon, universo alterno

Bien, esta historia la empecé a escribir, recordando todo lo bueno que tuvo este año para mí, aún con todas las complicaciones que tuve x_x sobre pasé las expectativas que tenía de mi misma n_n, además de haber encontrado a personas realmente trascendentales en mi vida. Así que este fic tiene algunas partes de lo que he vivido, la mayoría serán producto de mi imaginación, pero me dio por pensar en cada personaje como uno de mis amigos y demás, jeje. Así que, espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute y que me den sus comentarios y le dedico esta historia a todos mis amigos n_n (aunque muchos de ellos nunca vayan a saber de ella, jeje :P).

**-o-o-o-Nagaitsuki-o-o-o-**

Los rayos del sol estaban todavía esperando el momento para asomarse sobre aquella faz, para iluminar las nuevas estructuras que había sustituido lo que por siglos la _madre naturaleza_ había formado. Aun así, las calles eran bien iluminadas por millones de paneles, focos y demás proporcionados por la energía eléctrica, gracias a la cual se podía observar el movimiento en las calles. Con cada segundo, la cantidad de seres vivos iba en aumento, así mismo, de las máquinas y demás creadas y conducidas por el ser humano.

- ¡Kanon, ya levántate! – Un hombre de larga cabellera y vestido propiamente, sacude a otro, de iguales cualidades físicas, que todavía estaba enredado entre las sábanas de su cama.

- Ya déjame… no quiero, todavía esta oscuro – responde con desgano sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Bien, pues problema mío no es, así que suerte en tu primer día en el herbario – salió de la habitación colocándose su corbata, pues ya era hora de salir si no se quería encontrar con el horrible tráfico de la mañana.

Pasaron pocos segundos, para que la cabeza del hombre adormitado reaccionara, y se levantara de un golpe, con un corazón palpitando a mil por hora, y una adrenalina recorriéndole por el cuerpo, lo que le hizo alistarse en un tiempo récord, y alcanzó a su hermano justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta principal.

- ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!? –

- ¿Que no te desperté? ¡Lo intenté cientos de veces! No me eches la culpa a mí, ya estás grande, te debes cuidar solo –

- Hm, siempre me he cuidado solo –

- Si, como la vez que te enfermase te dengue y casi morías, de no ser por mí… -

- Pues, tú también has necesitado de mí cuando… –

Y aunque discutiendo sobre las incontables veces en las que uno a otro se habían ayudado, iban caminando hacia la estación más cercana, esperando no encontrar tan llena la estación. Siempre que iban juntos era lo mismo, discutían por trivialidades, se peleaban con palabras, muy de vez en cuando con golpes que no eran de mayor importancia, pero ambos sabían que no se odiaban, de hecho, se podía decir que se querían, sí, se querían fraternalmente porque al fin de cuentas, eran hermanos gemelos, hermanos que desde muy pequeños tuvieron que hacerse cargo por ellos mismos.

No podían decir que tuvieran la peor suerte del mundo, habían peores situaciones, de ello estaban seguros, pero no negarían que la pérdida de sus padres fue algo muy doloroso, y más por tener tan poca experiencia en la vida. Primero fue su madre, que por mucho tiempo su cuerpo había estado formando células anormales las cuales producían malestar y por último su muerte, cuando lo gemelos apenas cumplían 7 años de edad; y luego fue su padre, quien por otra enfermedad que no fue tratada a tiempo tuvo que dejar a los gemelos solos a sus 13 años. Aquel señor, como adivino de su infortunio, arregló legalmente todos sus bienes, para que sus únicos hijos no perecieran ante el egoísmo familiar del cual no sabía si serían testigos. Todos sus bienes materiales estaban a nombre de Saga y Kanon De Andreatos, por lo que a su muerte, los gemelos no tuvieron que preocuparse tanto por sobrellevar su existencia.

Ambos terminaron la escuela al mismo tiempo que tenían más del algún trabajo que los sustanciara. Saga trabajaba como asistente de editor en una editorial de libros de literatura, y Kanon había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en el herbario de la Universidad. Fue un momento de suerte, más bien, fue una insistencia de su mejor amigo Sorrento quien le dio la información sobre aquel puesto. Kanon dudaba mucho que lo aceptaran pero, ¿qué podía perder? Al fin y al cabo su hermano también le insistió, siempre le decía que era un holgazán, y para qué negarlo si era cierto, bueno, lo negaba sólo para discutir y molestar a su querido hermano que era tan estricto con él.

Sorrento venía de una buena familia, se podría decir que era hijo único por ser el 15 años menor que su hermana, la cual ya tenía su vida propia lejos de casa. Había estudiado junto a Kanon y siempre lo motivaba. Tuvieron una pequeña relación cuando eran unos quinceañeros, pero decidieron que no era realmente lo que querían, pero siguieron siendo buenos amigos.

Los gemelos tomaron el mismo tranvía, aunque Kanon debía bajarse antes, llegó a su respectiva parada y se dirigió corriendo a su "primer trabajo de adulto". Él no tenía idea de "que era lo que le gustaba", realmente aunque fueran iguales, él y su hermano eran muy diferentes, a Saga le apasionaba la literatura, el teatro y todo aquello que lo hacía ser un hombre culto, mientras que a él le apasionaban los videojuegos, y no sabía que más.

Con el tiempo, la estadía en el herbario era agradable, las personas que laboraban en el lugar eran (a pesar de que muchos ya tenían una edad avanzada) muy animados, realmente, el trabajar ahí le gustaba, le divertía y ganaba dinero por ello. Y aunque él se cerraba a que "estaba ahí porque necesitaba un trabajo", realmente, aprendió a quererlo, conocía tantas cosas nuevas sobre las plantas y sobre la historia que venía con cada una de ellas. No quería aceptarlo, pero aprendió a querer aprender, le daba curiosidad y le fascinaba.

A la hora de almuerzo, siempre se juntaba con Sorrento, y un día, su amigo llevó a otros más.

- Em, Kanon, quisiera presentarte a Valentine – dijo un poco nervioso, no le había contado nada sobre aquel personaje. – Es… extranjero – mencionó sonrojado.

- Hola – saludó Kanon, sin darle mucha importancia, o al menos sin querérsela dar.

- Y ellos son unos amigos de Valentine – habló nuevamente un Sorrento nervioso, sabía que Kanon era tosco con las nuevas personas que conocía, y pero si eran tan parecidos a él, pero solo era cuestión que agarraran confianza.

- Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys – presentó

Kanon inquirió a los mencionados, no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente eran unas personas muy peculiares, probablemente todos ellos eran de otros países, pero, realmente, ¿tenían que tener el pelo tan largo? Bueno, sólo uno de ellos no era así, era más peculiar aún. Sorrento parecía una cotorra, no dejaba de hablar, mientras los otros reían o al menos intentaban decir algo para adentrarse a la conversación, mientras Kanon consumía sus alimentos sin quitarle la vista al rubio frente a él, quien al saber de aquella atención, quiso intimidar con su sólida mirada y sus singulares orbes color miel; pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – inquirió cortando con las risas de los demás en la mesa.

- No se… tal vez tu única ceja – escupió sonriendo de lado, como victorioso por ver "aquella ceja" fruncirse aún más. Los amigos de Radamanthys aguantaron la risa, con un poco de temor, pues ya conocían lo que le agradaba y lo que no.

Y aunque no se conocían para nada, comenzaron con un diálogo muy singular, los extranjeros nunca habían visto a Radamanthys así, entre enojado y divertido, y Sorrento, sólo había presenciado ese tipo de "escenas" de Kanon con su gemelo.

Radamanthys era inglés y no aparentaba nada en serlo por tener un lenguaje muy fluido y sin un acento tan marcado, aunque si era distintivo, algo de lo que Kanon disfrutaba burlarse para sacarlo de sus casillas. A partir de aquella vez, casi todos los días almorzaban juntos, Kanon, Sorrento, Valentine y Radamanthys, resulta que Valentine estaba por una beca de Química molecular, por lo cual conoció y se emparejó con Sorrento quien estudiaba Química pura; y Radamanthys, quien ya era amigo de Valentine, llegó para terminar sus estudios de ingeniería en informática. Kanon se sentía rodeado de puros eruditos, el simplemente, trabajaba en el herbario de Botánica.

Su relación con Radamanthys se fue estrechando. Arreglaban encuentros que fueran más allá que los almuerzos económicos de la facultad, en ocasiones, el rubio le invitaba a comer a lugares más elaborados, o a ver una película. Sin haberse puesto a pensar mucho en ello, había asistido a una cena en un elegante restaurante, donde ocurrió el primer beso entre ellos; un poco tímido, y luego con más confianza, pero no tanta. Sin embargo, habían dos cosas muy importantes en aquel toque: torpeza y sentimientos. Un mar de pensamientos y reacciones a sus cuerpos los atacó, quizás de diferente manera o tiempo, pero ambos pasaban por un pequeño incómodo momento sin saber realmente qué más decir o hacer. Simplemente, decidieron continuar con el postre, y encontraron una plática amena, muy diferente a las otras que habían tenido, ¿había sido, quizás, el beso? De cualquier forma, ambos la pasaron bien y cada uno se dirigió a sus casas por aparte.

Kanon estaba confundido, emocionado, atontado, ¿enamorado?, no sabía, y le daba miedo ya que conocía a la perfección la respuesta, pero no podía dejárselo aceptar. Obviamente tampoco podía poner aquella duda en palabras altas, no se las había planteado a su hermano y menos a su amigo, ni pensaba hacerlo. No interfería con el desempeño de su trabajo, por lo que no quería darle tanta importancia. Aunque el jefe del herbario, Shion Arles, era todo un bribón, por lo que disfrutaba fastidiarlo cuando lo encontraba en sus cavilaciones, o cuando lo encontraba soñando despierto. Y sentía frustración, al no hallar forma de defender cuando todos se reían ante su notorio sonrojo.

Los viernes, el inglés lo esperaba para ir a tomar un trago en algún lugar, comer, o simplemente pasear por ahí, que fue lo que hicieron. De hecho, Kanon decidió que era momento de presentarlo con su hermano. Esa idea le confundía aún, pero realmente Saga se preocupaba mucho por él, e insistía en conocer sus amistades. Claro que se lo negaría las veces que fuera gracioso, para luego rendirse ante sus exigencias, que al fin y al cabo, no le importaba el cumplirlas. Pero ahora sí importaba, y ello transformaba a su cerebro en un laberinto donde las ideas se perdían y no hallaba respuesta clara.

Estaban caminando por un pequeño mercado con bazares de chucherías decorativas y demás, cuando Kanon quedó petrificado frente a una ventanilla, a lo cual el inglés se acercó para descubrir qué lo embobaba tanto.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó intrigado ya que a través de la vitrina se observaban varios cartuchos, discos, cables, y cajas con variedad de dibujos.

- Oh, Dioses, es el God of War ascension! *O* - Radamanthys lo miró intrigado, claro que había jugado videojuegos, pero, la expresión de su acompañante era mucho más que por alguna entretención, quizás una pasión. Mientras pensaba y observaba sintió que era tomado por la muñeca para ser introducido a aquel local.

- ¡Qué! ¿Y se supone que es una oferta? Ja… mejor métaselo por el… - y era un Kanon alegándole al pobre geek vendedor, y Radamanthys solo observaba divertida la escena. Claro que no lo detendría, si no, le tocaría a él llevarse los "halagos".

El apretón en su muñeca volvió a sentirse, esta vez para salir del lugar, con un Kanon totalmente molesto y alegando sobre la inflación, el capitalismo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con que las cosas estén a un alto precio.

- Vamos, no es cualquier cosa, además, sólo tienes que comprarte el juego, no es para tanto – Intentó razonar.

- Hm, tal vez para ti, pero… *suspiro* no importa, le diré a Sorrento que lo consiga, jeje :P –

- ¿y por qué él? –

- El sí tiene consola, aunque a veces él me alega que sólo lo quiero por sus videojuegos, ya veces me pongo a pensar en si podría ser o no cierto – dijo divertido imaginándose la reacción del mencionado.

Seguían caminando lentamente, disfrutando del inusual viento frío que les agradaba, hacia la casa de los gemelos, cuando de repente, una gota cayó del cielo, seguida rápidamente por muchas otras que, como si fuera magia, hizo que todas las personas despejaran las calles.

Ya estaban a un par de cuadras de su casa, así que nuevamente tomó la muñeca del rubio, y empezó a correr. Casi de inmediato escuchó quejas e intentos de soltarse de aquel agarre, sin lograrlo. La lluvia arreció rápidamente y en el pórtico de la casa, Kanon buscaba desesperadamente las llaves, momento en el que terminaron por empaparse completamente, y el rubio se había arrepentido de no quedarse resguardado seco en algún local.

Al fin, la puerta principal pudo ser abierta, pero se tenían que quedar en la entrada para no empapar todo lo demás. – Espera aquí – le ordenó Kanon mientras se quitaba su ropa húmeda – traeré toallas. Y sin darle mucha importancia, se alejó únicamente con su bóxer en su cuerpo, a lo que el rubio se quedó observando con intriga. Se quitó su ropa al igual que aquel chico, quedándose en su ropa interior. Cuando, sin verlo venir, sintió en su cara aquella tela absorbente.

- Oye, trata mejor a tus invitados – comenzó a secarse viendo como Kanon se reía de él.

- Vamos, te estoy tratando bien en comparación a como trato a los demás – Se dio la vuelta, secando sus alborotados cabellos – mi hermano no ha llegado, qué raro – dicho eso, sintió la cercanía de un hombre, atrapándolo por la cintura por unos poderosos brazos, y todo su cuerpo chocando con el suyo. Se quedó atónito, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello, cuando sintió unos labios pasearse por su cuello y espalda, lentamente, efímeros. Cada toque, causaba un toque eléctrico, algo nunca antes experimentado, pues nunca había llegado a tanto con Sorrento y ciertamente se alegraba de ello.

Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose exclamar los incontenibles gemidos, que además de recibir pequeños besos, su vientre y pecho expuestos eran explorados por unas manos inglesas, las cuales luego de su exploración se concentraron en el elástico de la única prenda, bajándola poco a poco, sin perder detalle de aquellos muslos.

Kanon no podía frenarlo, quizás estaba en un estado de shock, tal vez lo habían paralizado, o tal vez sólo quería continuar. No podía creer la atención que recibía su virilidad, ni cómo sus glúteos la otorgaban al miembro del invitado. Aunque un poco tímido, quería observar el rostro del iniciador de tales actos, y al mover su rostro hacia un lado, sus labios fueron capturados por los del invitado, nuevamente, sin embargo, este beso era un poco diferente al que sucedió en su primera cena, era un beso más húmedo, más rápido, más caliente. Y ahí supo que no podría más. Se despegó completamente del inglés para llevarlo al lugar donde dormía, donde lo lanzó al colchón colocándose inmediatamente encima y continuando con un beso más elaborado, aunque no dejaba de ser algo torpe. Radamanthys se sorprendió por lo que había recibido y cómo, y eso le gustó.

- Kanon, tu sabor es exquisito – musitó abrazándolo, juntando sus pelvis, moviéndose con inquietud – quiero probar cada parte de ti – susurró, cambiando se posiciones, besando cada parte del cuerpo moreno, bajando su ropa sin quitársela completamente.

Kanon se limitaba a recibir, sintió que Radamanthys le quería dar vuelta, para dejarlo boca abajo, a lo cual colaboró, quería seguir sintiendo esos besos en su espalda, que le provocaban cierta ansiedad. Pero no los sintió, de hecho, eran las uñas del inglés, que le hacían cosquillas con toques suaves y ligeros, toques que le sacaban suspiros.

Le dio su debida atención a la espalda del moreno, deleitándose y creyendo no poder resistir más. Llegó a los glúteos que le habían estado llamando desde hace tiempo, estrelló su mano con ellos, creando un fuerte sonido característico del choque de dos pieles desnudas. Al parecer aquel acto le gustó al recibidor, por lo que lo repitió otra vez, mientras lubricaba con su lengua el lugar a ser explorado.

Creyendo que ya era suficiente, colocó su virilidad en la entrada de su acompañante, y tomándolo por sus glúteos, lo penetró despacio. No dio mucho tiempo para empezar con un movimiento lento, de atrás hacia adelante, acariciando la espalda mojada ahora por sudor de aquel hombre. El vaivén se tornó más veloz, junto con algunas otras nalgadas que al parecer, volvían loco a Kanon, pidiendo por más.

-o-o-

El salir temprano no le había funcionado de mucho. Por la lluvia, todos los lugares estaban atascados de gente. Sin excluir los transportes públicos. Era un horror, la lluvia lo deprimía, y estar con mucha gente le asfixiaba, nadie sabía lo gratificante que le era para él el haber llegado a casa seco y sin trabajo que realizar, sólo disfrutar de la tarde. Al entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa, encontró en el suelo ropa húmeda, pero no le sorprendía que su descuidado hermano se hubiera empapado, su preocupación radicaba en más ropa de lo normal, en otro par de zapatos, en…

- Ah, ah, Rada… - la voz de su hermano.

Identificó rápidamente que la voz venía de la habitación del menor, con lo que a paso apresurado, y teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con los pequeños charcos de agua en el piso, llegó al umbral de la habitación, sin necesidad de tener que abrir alguna puerta, fue testigo del clímax de su hermano gemelo junto con el de su desconocido acompañante, el cual lo estaba sometiendo.

Al momento de llegar a su orgasmo, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, volteo se rostro hacia un lado, topándose con la viva imagen de Kanon con un rostro lleno de incredulidad, y le causó una gran confusión después de experimentar la libertad de su esperma, dentro del Kanon que ya conocía.

-o-o-o- Continuará -o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, para no causar confusiones, en mi historia Radamanthys es un año mayor que Kanon n_n.

-o-o-o-

Kanon abrazaba a Saga, intentando relajarlo. Pocas veces lo había visto tan enfurecido – que hasta el rostro se le había tornado carmesí – y repitiéndole varias veces que respirara y contara "hasta 10", poco a poco el estado de Saga ya era más normal, pero aún inquieto.

- Ya, déjame, me iré a acostar un rato –

- Está bien, te llevaré un té… -

- No, sólo quiero que te deshagas de él – Kanon sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Y no quiso debatirle nada en ese momento; sería en vano.

Kanon entró a la habitación donde se escondía la razón de la furia de Saga. Radamanthys, aún desnudo pero cubriéndose con las sábanas. La escena de hace unos minutos había sido tan confusa. Kanon nunca le había mencionado que tuviera un hermano gemelo idéntico, y de hecho, todavía no lo hacía; y le intrigaba la reacción del gemelo sin nombre, ¿Sería porque él es hombre? ¿Por lo que hacían? ¿Ambas? ¿Otra cosa distinta?, no podía pensar en muchas posibilidades más que en las más obvias, pero aun así, no lo conocía y no sabía, sólo sabía que estaba confundido y aunque quisiera haber pasado un largo momento con la agradable con Kanon, no se podía, y debía irse.

- Rada… siento que esto haya ocurrido –

- Hm… tengo que irme – contestó tajante, no era un buen momento para hablar del asunto.

- Pero aún llueve, puede quedarte – a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza

- No debería, arregla tus asuntos – dicho esto, Kanon terminó por sentarse en la realidad, y bien, al menos no había pasado nada más grave. Comenzó a buscar ropa en sus cajones, un pantalón, una playera, y una pantaloneta pequeña.

- Deja toda tu ropa, está empapada – le tiró las ropas que había escogido en la cara. Radamanthys imaginaba que era una mala costumbre de aquel hombre el hacer eso. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación dejando al rubio encargado de colocar su vestimenta.

Tenía que limpiar el desorden que habían dejado en el vestíbulo, lavar la ropa, secarla, ir a ver como seguía Saga, y había olvidado que tenía que buscar información sobre ciertas cuestiones del herbario que le habían encargado. Realmente detestaba que lloviera; interfería con muchos de sus planes (laborales y de ocio), y siempre se empapaba cual gato callejero.

Estaba trapeando cuando el rubio salió, las ropas le quedaban bien, pues ambos eran de una complexión y altura muy similar; Radamanthys caminó hacia donde estaba Kanon, quedando a una distancia corta, por un tiempo, hasta que el mayor decidió acortarla sellando sus labios silenciosamente.

Al separarse, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta, y salió, bajo la lluvia, ambos sin decir absolutamente nada.

-o-o-o-

En otra oportunidad – una mejor – Kanon pudo presentar a su pareja con Saga, quien (como casi todo el mundo) no le inspiraba confianza. Menos del rubio, de quien ya conocía, por desgracia, las "mañas" que tenía para con su hermano. Saga lo tenía amenazado, si aquel extranjero le hacía daño a su hermano, se las vería personalmente con él; y Saga era un hombre de palabra. Kanon intentaba no relacionar a las personas más queridas para él, ya que sabía que las cosas no podrían resultar tan buenas como se esperaba.

Habían pasado ya tres años de haber comenzado una relación formal. Era una relación sólida, no había ningún tercero o indicio de ello. Aunque ambos fueran hombres muy bien parecidos, no eran muy sociables, al menos con otras personas que no fueran de su círculo de amigos, con los que salían en grupo a distintos lugares de entretención.

Ambos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Sus actitudes y demás podían ser soportados sólo el uno por el otro, el amor que se tenían era algo inexplicable, aunque pareciera, no era sólo por el sexo – aunque ambos opinaban que era muy bueno – si no que, la simple compatibilidad que existía entre ellos había florecido como las asteráceas en diciembre.

Sorrento era un fanáticos de las cuestiones del horóscopo y la astrología (nivel popular) y le insistía a Kanon que aquella relación no le iba a ser fácil, que ambos eran muy diferentes, que escorpio (el signo zodiacal del inglés) y géminis, tenían una compatibilidad muy baja, y que las predicciones decían que eran una pareja pasional pero indiferentes uno del otro. Todo aquello eran solo palabrerías de personas mayores que necesitaban un trabajo, y que mejor excusa que utilizar cuestiones que nadie puede corroborar.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que Kanon tenía que irse de viaje, por una o dos semanas, con Shion, debido a cuestiones del trabajo. Salían de la ciudad con un pequeño grupo de botánicos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna especie nueva de planta. Lo cual, siempre terminaba en decepción. Pero esta ocasión ameritaba algo más grande, se había creado un brote de una epidemia en la flora, por lo que se debía de descubrir que lo causaba y varias instituciones se habían organizado para trabajar de lleno. En esta ocasión, Kanon debía estar fuera de la ciudad por más de dos meses, y fue una discusión tediosa, no con su hermano, si no con su novio.

Kanon había preparado una cena muy a su estilo, con el fin de pasar su última comida juntos, al menos hasta que regresara del trabajo de campo. Pero al momento de decirle y de explicarlo todo (con bastante entusiasmo y alegría) el inglés necesitó expresar su ilógica sobre un trabajo que no es constante y otras diferencias entre el trabajo de Kanon en el Herbario, y el de él como supervisor de una empresa líder en redes. Ambos amaban su propio trabajo, pero detestaban el ajeno. Nada salió como lo esperaba, y aunque su panza estaba llena, su corazón sollozaba ante la negación de su novio; sin embargo, partía a primera hora de la mañana, y el retractarse no era opción.

Fueron dos meses muy gratificantes y extenuantes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía a la intemperie, además que era agotador físicamente, tenían que estar pasando datos, colectando, anotando, analizando. Era poco tiempo para lo que era, pero el trabajo fue arduo hasta el último segundo.

- Vaya Kanon, dudaba de tus destrezas, pero me has sorprendido por completo – Comentó Shion.

- ¿Cómo que dudabas de mis destrezas? –

- Si, si, de hecho, insistí que vinieras con nosotros para probarte, aunque arriesgué mucho, estoy feliz de haber dado en el blanco – le dice sonriendo y abrazándolo por el hombro, a lo que Kanon no sabía que significaba todo el palabrerío. – Hay becas disponible – completa, viéndolo frente a frente, con un semblante serio. – y quiero que entres –

Kanon quedó sorprendido, ¿él a una beca? Pero si, nunca fue el estudiante estrella, tampoco es que perdiera las clases todo el tiempo, pero una beca no era para cualquiera.

- Ya, déjese de bromas – totalmente incrédulo

- Kanon, no estoy bromeando – y realmente, su cara no lo parecía, aunque fuera una persona muy vivaz, cuando tenía que ser serio y dictar cualquier mandato, lo hacía y nadie le replicaba; no por nada era el coordinador del herbario. – Te has desempeñado muy bien en las labores que te he otorgado, por lo que una referencia mía hará que entres inmediatamente a esa beca. Y no te lo pregunto, te ordeno que empieces a estudiar. Tienes potencial y debes explotarlo como se debe. –

Le costaba creerlo, pero sin duda era verídico. Y continuando con el trabajo, seguía pensando en lo que su jefe le había comentado y ocurría que se encontraba con una maraña de dudas. Decidió que debía concentrarse en terminar lo empezado, y luego afinaría detalles.

-o-o-o-

Al regresar, Radamanthys se encontraba de mejor humor. Lo invitó a un pastel por su logro, puesto que aquel había estado pendiente de los medios de comunicación, en los cuales Kanon aparecía, en muchas ocasiones, sin que él lo supiera. Fueron a un bar, y Kanon se ahogó en cerveza, mientras Radamanthys degustaba su whisky, y cuando se lo terminó, se llevó al moreno antes que pasaría a un estado realmente insoportable, sólo para dirigirse al "Omni", el auto-hotel de mayor prestigio de la zona.

Era una total sorpresa, ya que nunca habían ido a ningún sitio parecido, aunque aquel poseía ciertos lujos y habitaciones extravagantes. La idea no le pareció tan mala ya estando adentro, además que, no podía quejarse, no en su estado etílico.

- Aprovecharé los dos meses que me debes – susurró en el oído al embriagado hombre, para luego atacarlo con pasionales besos y tirarlo hacia la mullida cama, donde hicieron el amor hasta quedar completamente exhaustos.

A la mañana siguiente, el pobre gemelo se sentía abatido, no sólo no había descansado de su trabajo de campo, si no que se pasó toda la noche con su novio; y peor aún, tenía incontables llamadas perdidas de su hermano Saga. Al rubio también le había llamado sin ningún éxito, aunque éste si se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. No quería llegar a casa, a escuchar el alegato de su hermano gemelo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Al fin de cuentas, la había pasado de maravilla, y sentía que las cosas con su pareja iban a estar mejor.

Después de enfrentar todo el vocabulario de Saga, le contó sobre la beca que le estaban ordenando a aceptar, diciéndolo como si fuera algo sin importancia; pero su hermano sabía que ésta era la oportunidad de Kanon, y sin resistir sus impulsos, lo abrazó efusivamente.

-o-o-o-

Se acercaba navidad y los gemelos siempre la pasaban juntos. Kanon le explicó a Radamanthys que no podía dejar a su hermano solo, y menos en ese tipo de festividades. También le había propuesto en que vivieran juntos, los dos solos, pero no podía, simplemente no podría hacer eso.

- Puedes invitar a tu novio… si quieres – soltó Saga, lo cual dejó a su hermano totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? – cuestionó sin dejar de devorarse su cap'n crunch.

- Yo traeré a alguien importante para mí, así que trae a alguien importante para ti –

Esa respuesta lo mantuvo pensativo todo el día. ¿Realmente debía invitar a Rada?

-o-o-o-

- Hola, mucho gusto – Fue el cordial saludo de una bella joven, de pálida piel y un cabello tan largo y negro como la noche.

- Como puedes ver, él es Kanon… y su mejor amigo Radamanthys –

- Mucho gusto – contestaron al unísono.

- Yo soy Pandora Wolfhart y… -

- Es mi prometida – interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que tomo su mano y ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

Kanon quedó sin palabras, estupefacto ante aquel anuncio tan inesperado, y que Saga ya venía paneando desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes? No estaba listo para algo así.

- Felicidades, si has captado la atención de Saga, has de ser una maravillosa mujer – felicita con sus hipócritas modales mientras le daba unos golpesitos discretos a su pareja, para que dijera algo.

- Si, si… felicidades… -

Saga se dio cuenta del desgano de su hermano, pero no por ello iban a dejar de celebrar. El mejor amigo de su hermano se estaba encargando de subirle los ánimos, y con un poco de cerveza, eso fue posible.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, cada pareja se fue a dormir al dormitorio correspondiente; a Radamanthys le agradaba que Saga tuviera freno de mano, ya que no le dirigió ninguna mirada asesina, y ello podía significar que un Saga feliz ya no los interrumpiría en su relación.

-o-o-o- Continuará -o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían estado evitando hablar lo inevitable; luego de aquella celebración, ninguno mencionaba nada al respecto; menos Kanon, aunque Saga sí lo intentaba.

- Tenemos que hablar – la palabra más terrorífica en cualquier tipo de relación. Fue el gemelo mayor quien rompió el cristal.

- em… tengo que irme – pero antes de poder iniciar su huida, su brazo fue atrapado para evitarlo.

- Kanon, me casaré pronto, pero no quiero dejarte solo –

- Ya no soy un niño, no necesito que me cuiden –

- Claro que sí, todos necesitamos que alguien esté pendiente de nosotros… pero, el caso es que, me mudaré y te dejaré esta casa – con tal sorpresa, debido a que él nunca lo esperó, de hecho ya hasta había hecho planes para irse a vivir con Radamanthys, sin haberle consultado nada a nadie por el momento.

- Pero, ¿A dónde irás? ¿Por qué no te quedas? – fue algo por instinto el preguntar, aunque de lo último conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

- No debes preocuparte por mí. Los padres de Pandora nos dieron su bendición, y con ello un lugar donde vivir. Te llevaré un día a conocer. –

Saga hablaba con calma, conociendo lo difícil que era ara ambos aquella separación, puesto que aquella relación no una común y corriente, por su trágico pero superado pasado.

- Quiero que, conserves la casa de nuestros padres, ya sabes… - hizo una pausa, a lo que Kanon, con su semblante levemente entristecido, asintió. – Sería bueno que Radamanthys viva contigo. – terminó causándole una gran sorpresa a su hermano.

Afinaron los detalles y arreglaron papeles. Aunque Saga tenía un poco de resentimiento al inglés, sabía que Kanon sería feliz con aquella decisión, y que, al fin y al cabo, era lo mejor para ambos; o al menos eso esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de ser bastante independiente, le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a la presencia de su novio, ya que toda su vida había estado en sincronización con los horarios y demás cuestiones con su hermano, pero el rubio era totalmente diferente (y no se quejaba de ello, no mucho) por lo que en algunas situaciones entraban en una discusión interminable, en la que no se resolvía nada, ni siquiera se calmaba el estrés, como sucedía con Saga.

Aunque no podía negar, que los primeros meses fueron una rara combinación entre incomodidad y satisfacción, ya que tenía una gran libertad para poder realizar cual cuestión con su amado se le ocurriera. Pero quizás fue esa misma libertad la causante de una rutina agotable.

Si bien, las noches podrían tornarse calurosas en cuerpo o en palabra, había noches en las que no se dirigían ni una sola palabra. Se preguntaba si tendría que ser él el primero en iniciar conversación, pero cuando lo hacía, solo recibía una respuesta corta y al grano, lo cual derrumbaba los ánimos de seguir interrogando.

No le tomaba mucha importancia a aquellos silencios, aunque si los resentía, pero lo atribuía al cansancio y estrés por el que ambos pasaban, y que era absolutamente normal.

-o-o-o-o-

Era una noche fría, el viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor fuerza debido a la época en la que se encontraban, y a falta de algún tipo de calefacción era el momento adecuado para generar calor entre ellos.

Sus cuerpos desnudos bajo un grueso edredón se rozaban insistentemente, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno ya conocido, tocando en puntos de sensibilidad importante, siendo causantes de gemidos involuntarios pero no reprimidos; sus bocas explorándose a cada milímetro, sin ninguna discreción, viéndose directamente a los ojos de vez en cuando, miradas que expresaban el deseo y la lujuria del momento.

Kanon estaba cansado pero aun así no iba a detenerse; de hecho, él estaba durmiendo cuando Radamanthys llegó a asaltarle sus ropas y su cuerpo, a lo que no otorgó resistencia. El rubio ahora se concentraba en otorgarle placer al miembro de su pareja, lamiendo, succionando y dando pequeñas mordiscas de vez en cuando, bajando lentamente para tomar por sorpresa los testículos de éste y succionarlos dando un deje de dolor y placer; sabía cómo complacerlo.

Mientras se encargaba de aquel paquete, algunos dedos de una mano jugueteaban con la estrecha abertura, preparándola para una invasión de mayores magnitudes, para placer de ambos; Kanon exclamaba sus graves gemidos y jadeos, observando de vez en cuando al causante de todo aquello, encontrándose en ocasiones con la dorada mirada, queriendo más, aruñándole la espalda a sabiendas de los gustos ajenos.

- Ya no aguanto más – Susurró Radamanthys cuando se incorporó, colocándose encima de Kanon, entre sus piernas y penetrándolo de un solo empujón, sin dar tiempo da comienzo a un rápido vaivén, que les era un gustoso compás para ambos.

El rubio se limitaba a aumentar su velocidad y su fuerza, rozando la próstata y causándole corrientes de satisfacción al recibidor, volviéndolo loco, haciéndolo llegar al éxtasis, sin siquiera recibir estimulación en su propio sexo. El líquido blanquecino de Kanon se esparció entre los estómagos de ambos, debido a la cercanía, y un poco llegó hasta su mejilla. Era abundante, y aun así, todavía podía sentirse excitado, y la razón de la cantidad exagerada constaba en que no había tenido ningún tipo de liberación, no es que no quisiera, si no que no había tenido el tiempo de auto complacerse, ni los mimos de su novio.

- Hm, desde cuando no te masturbas – le susurra en el oído, apenándolo aún más. Y sin querer esperar respuesta, lo gira, haciéndole quedar boca abajo, y continúa con su incesante vaivén. El moreno su inclinó enterrando sus rostro en una almohada que abrazaba fuertemente, por momentos, sentía que la fuerza era demasiada, pero quería que se corriera dentro de él, por lo que no le frenaba. Ya estaba por venirse nuevamente, cuando el rubio en pleno éxtasis esparce su semilla en el interior de su novio, quien seguía estimulándose para calmar sus ansias. Radamanthys le observaba, aún con su sexo oculto entre los órganos de aquel, quien movía su mano rápidamente, hasta culminar una segunda vez, sin tanto teatro como la primera.

Lo besó en los labios que inhalaban y exhalaban aire con rapidez, salió de aquel cuerpo y se recostó a un lado, dando la espalda, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo casi instantáneamente.

Kanon aún agitado, se dirigió al baño para limpiarse lo mayor posible, para luego acostarse, dudando si lo abrazaba o no… le parecía ridículo querer tener más de aquel cuerpo, pero no, no quería más de aquel cuerpo, quería más de esa persona, y pensó en "endulzar" el momento, pero los ronquidos ya eran sonoros, y decidió intentar dormir.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado dos años de vivir juntos. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en ese tiempo, la separación de su hermano, es decir, casamiento; la aceptación y emoción de Radamanthys por vivir juntos, el inicio de sus estudios (los cuales en ocasiones se tornaban difíciles), el conocer a nuevas personas de un ámbito diferente, y un millón de experiencias distintas, ah sí, incluyendo que hace un año se había convertido en tío y padrino del único hijo de Saga.

Él estaba seguro que no quería tener hijos, al menos no le había nacido aquel sentimiento, y estaba muy feliz ya que al no haber ninguna chica que le llamase la atención, aquello iba a resultar cuando realmente lo deseara. Sin embargo, quería mucho a su sobrino, quizás por el cariño que le tenía a su hermano, no lo sabía, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarles cuidándolo de vez en cuando, generalmente en las emergencias de última hora.

Las primeras veces que lo cuidó, observó un nuevo Radamanthys, simplemente, era tan diferente, y de vez en cuando le decía que quisiera tener un hijo con él. Lo cual lo desconcentraba y lo sonrojaba, ¿Por qué decía cosas tan vergonzosas? Además, que aquello no podría ser posible. Aunque amaba esa actitud, pero no por eso iba a cambiar de opinión, no en esos momentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya estaba en el tercer año de su carrera, y se había encontrado con un grupo muy singular. Con gran facilidad hizo amistad con ellos, y si todos ganaban sus cursos, serían sus compañeros en dos años más. Y realmente, cada uno era un personaje, se molestaban entre ellos, se tenían bien sabidos quienes eran los más estudiosos, aquellos que lo sabían todo sobre la clase, hasta que había dicho qué profesor y en qué momento, y así mismo también se sabía quiénes eran los que, de alguna forma creativa, siempre copiaban en los exámenes, con la excusa de que no les había dado tiempo de estudiar pero que ya lo sabían.

Ya conocía a Afrodita, aunque no lo recordaba de una buena manera, ya que le coqueteaba mucho, hasta que Kanon le "enfrentó" para que dejara de hacer eso. Pero ahora, estaban en la misma clase, y se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que realmente no lo parecía, era así con todos, hasta con las chicas. Pero hizo amistad fácilmente con Shaka, de alguna forma, siempre le tocaba realizar trabajos grupales y aunque eran totalmente diferentes, encontraban muchas cosas de que hablar, así mismo con Aldebarán, Dokho y Mu, quienes conformaban generalmente sus grupos de trabajo, y les alegraba el día con sus ocurrencias.

Para la investigación del curso de Zoología se necesitaba viajar y conseguir muestras para obtener y enfatizar resultados, y ello consistía en pescar en ciertos puntos de un río que desembocaba en el mar; por lo que todos estaban emocionados por ir a la playa, o al menos la mayoría.

Después de su último viaje, el inglés ya no se enojó con el que se aproximaba, quizás porque iban a ser solamente cuatro días, o porque ya había aprendido que Kanon se encontraba en un ámbito donde esas actividades se repetirían por diversas razones.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían arribado en las costas del pacífico, y todos estaban ansiosos por refrescarse en el mar, o al menos la mayoría. A Shaka no le gradaba mucho esa idea, y es que ocultaba algo que le apenaba de cierta manera. No es que tuviera miedo al agua, al mar, o a los animales marinos, no era miedo, era simplemente la incapacidad de nadar, aunque nunca lo hubiera intentado.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando el campamento estaba listo, y muchos ya se encontraban a la orilla del mar. A Kanon no le entusiasmaba, pero seguía al grupo para no perderse de alguna situación de la cual podría burlarse o sacar provecho. La sensación de arena pegada a su cuerpo no le encantaba, y aún a minutos de la noche, todavía sentía un calor sofocante, no quería pensar en cómo les iría al siguiente día con el trabajo bajo el sol de la costa. Ya todos estaban salpicádose agua, retando olas, corriendo por no mojarse el cabello o compitiendo por quien llamaba más la atención, esto último podía observarse en Shaina, June y… Afrodita. Estaba como observador, y se había dado cuenta que faltaba el rubio erudito, quien ya se estaba sentando a su lado.

- ¿Qué hace Kanon? – cuestionó para iniciar alguna conversación con el único que no jugueteaba con el agua salada.

- ah, solo observo, y tú, ¿Qué haces? -

- am, huyendo del profesor; temo que al ver que todos quieran divertirse, me ponga el trabajo duro solo a mí – responde recordando la última vez en la que todos los demás se quedaron jugando futbol o algo así, y a él le tocó que realizar todos los cálculos del mapa. No era complicado, pero no era justo.

- jaja, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver eso –

- Eres cruel, no sé porque te hablo – responde resignado

- Me hablas porque soy el único que no está en el agua, y tú le tienes miedo –

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -

- si no fuera cierto te estarías divirtiendo y yo no te estaría molestando – sonríe victorioso.

- No… no es miedo – hace una pausa – es que… no se lo digas a nadie… yo no sé nadar – responde de un solo. Al fin y al cabo, si por alguna razón se caía al agua o algo pasaba, ya alguien sabía de su inutilidad.

- Ah, ¿Sólo es eso? Je, no te preocupes… si te pasa algo yo te salvo –

- ¿Tú? – Viéndolo incrédulamente – Pero si a ti ni te gusta el agua –

- Que no me guste no significa que no sepa nadar – le sonríe – Además, he dado clases de natación en la Federación Deportiva, pero si no me crees, ahógate –

- Hay si, yo se nadar – se burló Death Mask a pocos metros de Kanon

- ¡Cállate cangrejo! -

– Jajaja, si es cierto te reto a una competencia –

- Ja, claro, ni que fuera difícil ganarte – le dice sonriéndole, irritándolo.

- Entonces, alcánzame! – le reta comenzando a correr hacia el mar. ¿En serio lo estaba retando? ¿Qué ganaría con ello? En fin, no iba a llegar muy lejos, era estúpido, de hecho, ni quería alcanzar a Death mask; aquello había empezado por algo sin sentido, y es que, aquel hombre era así.

Caminó hacia el mar empapándose hasta la cintura, y se detuvo, observando que venía una gran ola a la que el desquiciado que quería una competencia, enfrentó de pie en la arena. Todos se reían al ver que ese hombre no había podido contra el poder del agua, pero poco duró cuando se dieron cuenta que no se movía conscientemente, si no que era arrastrado por el oleaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kanon se zambulló en la próxima ola, nadando por el fondo. Sus ojos le ardían por el sílice y la sal del agua, pero debía abrir los ojos para encontrar al insensato.

En poco tiempo, Aioria, Aioros y Shura estaban dentro del agua buscándolos sin encontrarlos, cuando otra ola llegó, orillando a los dos jóvenes que creían desaparecidos.

- ¡Quítense! – gritó al borde de las lágrimas un muchacho de cabello turquesa, arrodillándose al lado del insensato.

Kanon tosió un poco, respirando agitadamente se incorporó lo suficiente como para presenciar una escena bochornosa. Afrodita besando a Death Mask. Bueno, era un "beso de vida" ya que lo más probable era que aquel si tuviera un poco de agua en sus pulmones.

Todos miraban estupefactos, y afrodita se detuvo cuando lo vio toser y escupir un poco de agua, incorporándose, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado. Aunque ni bien estaba colocando sus ideas en orden, todos los demás le alegaron por su reacción, todos menos Afrodita quien fue el único en preguntar cómo se sentía, a lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Kanon era elogiado y demás, y Shaka supo que podía depositar su vida en sus manos, si ocurría algo inesperado.

Aunque querían seguir jugando y molestando, el profesor les indicó que debían realizar la caminata nocturna alrededor de la orilla del mar, en busca tortugas que llagaban a desovar a la playa. El profesor formó grupos al azar, proclamando a Shura como el "líder" a lo cual, todos se burlaban y fastidiaban con ello, no por celos, simplemente por el hecho de que podían y que Shura se dejaba.

A Kanon le tocó ir con Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu. Aunque detestaba el caminar en la arena, la compañía era gratificante, casi nunca había conversado con Aioria, y en aquella caminata encontraron que tenían algunas cosas en común, pero intercambiaban sus opiniones y sus chistes de doble sentido que tanto adoraban. Ya habían caminado 4 kilómetros y sin encontrar ni una sola huella de tortuga… por lo que regresaron al campamento.

Al llegar, sólo quería llegar a dormir. Detestaba no tener su propia carpa, ya que no le gustaba dormir con más gente (exceptuando a Radamanthys), y le había tocado que pedirle a Mu si podía dormir con él, quien aceptó gustoso, pero también se quedarían Shaka, Shaina y Shura. A Kanon no muy le parecía, pero al fin y al cabo, no era su carpa.

- Kanon, no me digas que ya te vas a dormir – cuestiona Aioria.

- Si, caminamos ocho kilómetros en la arena… ¿no estás cansado? –

- Ja! Todos estamos cansados… pero hay que aprovechar a ir por tragos! Vamos Kanon, hay que aprovechar que no hay muchos turistas – insiste, llegando a jalarlo de la camisa.

- Ya! Está bien, suéltame… - Mira a Aioria, sin realmente querer ir a un bar, al fin y al cabo, no tenía esa costumbre. – am, mejor mañana – pero antes de que se metiera a la dichosa carpa, Airoia lo abraza de la cintura y lo carga, colocándoselo sobre el hombro.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Aioria, bájame ahora mismo! Si voy, si voy pero bájame! – Kanon se encontraba enrojecido por lo ocurrido, no imagino que haría eso, y ahora todos le apodaban "Princeso".

Tomo algunos tragos junto con sus compañeros, y regresaron al campamento a dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Sin embargo, Shura parecía tener todavía más energía y ya dentro de la carpa, se quedó parloteando como cotorra, cuestiones sin sentido o si quiera que alguno entendiera el contexto de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, Kanon, siendo un experto en ignorar cuando quiere, le dio la espalda e hizo caso omiso a todo lo que salía de la boca de Shura, quien de repente lo abrazaba, ponía un pie encima de Kanon o cosas similares, hasta que se ganó un morete cerca del ojo, lo cual quizás también ayudo a que su cerebro se relajara y conciliara el sueño, dejando que los demás también pudieran dormir un poco más tranquilos.

El viaje resultó ser muy productivo, el trabajo resultó gratificante y extenuante, pero aunque fue muy agotador, Kanon pudo disfrutar con personas de su edad un viaje con las típicas locuras de los jóvenes estudiantes, y se sentía feliz, porque por primera vez, sentía que era aceptado por quien era sin ser juzgado de alguna manera por su pasado. Simplemente era él mismo y podía divertirse con los demás, al mismo tiempo que realizaban un trabajo. Cada vez estaba más seguro y entusiasmado del camino que estaba siguiendo.

Sin embargo, aunque desde otro punto de vista su vida era prometedora, Kanon sentía que ahora que al fin estaba encontrándole sentido y gusto al estudio, su vida amorosa se desmoronaba, y no porque ya no sintiera el afecto hacia su novio, sino porque, la demostración del afecto de parte del otro era escasa o nula.

Al llegar a casa estaba feliz y le había comprado uno de esos móviles de bambú que alguna vez Radamanthys le había mencionado que le interesaban; pero la casa estaba vacía, a pesar que habían acordado de cenar a su llegada. Su alegría pareció esfumarse por un segundo, pero decidió que era mejor no pensar en ello, y descansar.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará

N/A: Bueno, espero que les guste. La historia va un poco rápida y en algunas partes va con un poco de detalle, pero bueno, quien lo lea, espero que me de sus sinceros comentarios con respecto al fic, si se entiende o no y todo ello, jejeje, bueno, por el momento le agradeceré a _Lesty_ por su tiempo n_n.


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya se había acostumbrado a permanecer todo el día en la universidad, al fin de cuentas, en la mañana debía trabajar en el herbario y en la tarde le tocaba recibir las clases. Aunque si bien Radamanthys cocinaba y el lavaba lo demás, no podía evitar sentir que su almuerzo no sabía tan delicioso como las primeras veces. Y se regañaba así mismo por pensar en ese tipo de pequeñeces; se sentía inseguro, ignorado, pero, ¿cómo espera sentirse? Si no se miraban la mayor parte del día, y cuando lo hacían, estaban muy cansados como para hacer algo juntos.

- Me estoy poniendo viejo – suspira de cansancio a mitad de su almuerzo, el joven de 23 años de edad que ya se sentía abatido por las diversas responsabilidades a los cuales se había comprometido (el trabajo, el estudio y su relación).

- Jajaja, sí, claro y yo cada vez me estoy poniendo más joven – se burla Shion, un señor de 48 años de edad, aunque la verdad, aparentaba mayor edad.

Y los demás empezaron a burlarse del pobre Kanon por su comentario el cual no tuvo intenciones de decir en voz alta, porque sabía que todo el vejestorio por el que se encontraba rodeado, lo fastidiarían, como siempre. Ya se había acostumbrado, y en ocasiones solía fingir un enfado sólo para complacer al público, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentía exhausto y simplemente se concentró en terminar de ordenar las especies de plantas del primer casillero.

Ya era hora de su primera clase, así que bajó los cuatro niveles del edificio, para dirigirse al de la par y subir nuevamente otros cuatro niveles. Y para empeorar, la hermosa profesora no iba a llegar, por lo que llegó una sustituta, una viejecita con ganas de expresar todo su conocimiento sobre lo aborrecedor que son los jóvenes hoy en día.

Y ahí estaba Kanon, haciendo dibujitos y pensando infinitamente sobre su inglés, mientras la profesora suplente explicaba su discrepancia con respecto al porqué las chicas llevaban falda con sandalias y una abrigadora chaqueta, o viceversa, al fin y al cabo no todos estaban poniendo mucha atención, pero al menos simulaban, a comparación de Aioria, quien estando enfrente de la profesora, estaba jugando en su teléfono de alta tecnología, con todo descaro.

- Am, jóvenes, ¿por dónde iba? A ver, usted que está apuntando todo, dígame – dirigiéndose a Aioria, quien no se da cuenta hasta que Shura le da un codazo

- Ah, ¿es a mí? Pero si yo no estoy apuntando – dice relajadamente

- Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo? – Y muchos, con cara de angustia.

- Pues, jugando, es que su clase es muy aburrida – Muchos, como Kanon, tuvieron que contener la risa, otros como Shaka y Mu, estaban a la expectativa de que "castigo" recibiría por su insolencia.

- Si le parece tan aburrida, entonces puede salirse del salón. – dice con una seguridad injustificada.

- Bueno, los miro luego chicos – toma su mochila, y sale del salón sin titubear, dejando muchas risas, susurros y a una señora muy enfurecida, quien respiró hondo y comentó algunas cosas relacionadas a la clase para luego darla por terminada.

- Ja maldito insolente – le saluda cariñosamente Kanon a Aioria al salir.

- ¿Insolente? Yo simplemente soy sincero – se respalda entre risas, y técnicamente, era verdad, teatros como ésos los hacía frecuentemente cuando los profesores le enfrentaban. Pero no era abusivo (o no quería serlo) solamente, exponía su clara idea.

Tenían un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos, pero de hecho tenían que sacar fotocopias de ciertos documentos, y estaban esperando a recibir su pedido ya que eran muchas hojas. Estaban conversando amenamente cuando llega una chica pelirroja a taparle los ojos a Aioria.

- Marin, sé que eres tú – dice logrando safarse

- jiji, hola amor – y le planta un beso en los labios - ¿Ya saliste? -

- No, sólo estoy sacando unas copias, ¿y tú?

- Yo ya, pero tengo que ir con mi madre a hacer unas compras – se detiene dubitativa, observando al otro joven que lo acompañaba - ¿No me presentarás? – exige

- ah sí, bueno, él es Kanon, estudia conmigo, y ella es Marin, mi novia –

- Mucho gusto – saludan ambos.

- Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego amor –la chica se despide con un beso y se marcha.

- No sabía que tenías novia – dice casi por inercia.

- Uy, que celoso – fastidia al otro.

- jaja, si si, me gustan los hombres, pero no los feos – se desquita

- ¿Yo, feo? Has de estar ciego – y revuelve sus cabellos rizados, los cuales tomaron algunos dedos prisioneros por un tiempo, haciendo al otro retorcerse de risa.

Después de molestarse mutuamente, comienzan a caminar el graderío para la siguiente clase.

- Kanon, ¿es cierto? – pregunta de repente

- ¿ah? ¿Qué cosa? – completamente desconcertado.

- Que te gustan los hombres –

- Ah, sí, es cierto. De hecho, tengo un novio. –

- Oh… - hace una pausa a lo que Kanon sintió preocupación, pero si los que llamaba amigos no podían comprender esa situación, entonces no se le podían llamar amigos, ¿cierto? – Je, apuesto que soy más guapo – termina de decir Aioria, descolocando a Kanon, quien lo negaba rotundamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había estado aprovechando su viernes en la noche en adelantar el juego que hacía mucho tiempo Radamanthys le había regalado; cuando todos los días que se veían eran totalmente agradables. De hecho, ya tenía sueño, pero siempre esperaba despierto a su compañero de hogar; con el cambio de horarios, Kanon estaba casi todo el día en la universidad, y a Radamanthys lo trasladaron para el horario nocturno, por lo que llegaba a casa alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Era medianoche, y recibió una llamada; le dijo que no lo esperara despierto, que la empresa haría una cena y estaba obligado en ir. Colgó su celular, y continuó con los calabozos del videojuego.

- Claro… una cena a medianoche – estaba molesto por el aviso, y no sabía qué era realmente lo que le ponía así. El confiaba en Radamanthys, sabía que él nunca lo engañaría o dejaría que alguien se pasara de listo. Pero, ahí estaba su duda, la falta de atención le provocaba inseguridades, horribles inseguridades, y para rematar, los programas de televisión donde las personas eran engañadas sin siquiera saberlo por bastante tiempo.

Suspiró e intentó concentrarse en el videojuego, hasta que llegó una parte en la que se había trabado. Así que decidió que iba a dormirse, pero, le costaba tanto dormir cuando la cama era para él solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La amistad con sus compañeros se estrechaba más, y se alegraba de ello, ya que de igual forma tenía que pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Ya habían ido dos veces más a trabajar por dos o tres días a algunas montañas, con el fin de obtener experiencia con el estudio de aves y mamíferos pequeños. Había aprendido a convivir con aquellas personas, las cuales depositaban más confianza en él, y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre cuestiones serias de sus vidas. Con Aioria era con quien pasaba mayor parte del tiempo, en ocasiones se juntaban a almorzar junto con Dohko, Milo y Camus, aunque en ocasiones dejaban a estos dos últimos por aparte por sus exhibiciones en público. Se sentía más feliz en la universidad que en casa, y eso lo ponía muy pensativo, pero decidía aprovechar los necesarios masajes que Aioria le proporcionaba en la espalda de vez en cuando, aunque en ocasiones lo sorprendía jugueteando con su cabello, elogiándolo por lo largo y además bien cuidado de su melena. En esas ocasiones sentía algo diferente, entre incomodidad y felicidad, pero dejaba que todo pasara.

Le había agarrado confianza a Dohko, porque a pesar de ser un chico bastante carismático, podía ser también muy diplomático y comprensivo. La falta de Saga, la persona en la que depositaba toda su confianza, le afectaba, y no le gustaba conversar por teléfono cuestiones de las cuales se avergonzaba un poco, y fue un día en que se encontró solo con Dohko, que no pudo contener sus pensamientos con respecto a su noviazgo y las expuso a su compañero de estudio, con el fin de obtener una opinión más que la suya propia. Y de hecho, se sintió mejor, sabiendo que quizás era una etapa en la que ambos estaban estresados y cansados por la cotidianidad, pero que lo principal era la comunicación, para no perder lo que les unía en una relación.

Agarró valor, y aquella noche quiso hablar con Radamanthys. Pero, sin darse cuenta, el hilo de la conversación se le había escapado de las manos, o no exclamó bien sus ideas, y obtuvo a un rubio muy molesto que lo trató con indiferencia los próximos días. Y no entendía exactamente qué había pasado, Kanon sólo le pidió que se comunicaran más, que le contara lo que hacía.

Al tercer día de indiferencia, Kanon estaba por salir, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

- Perdón, no quiero estar enojado contigo – dijo el inglés, enterrando su rostro en los cabellos azulados.

Kanon no pudo decir nada, aquello se sentía tan reconfortante, hace tiempo que no lo sentía, y toda su angustia, enojo y demás se fueron volando en aquel momento tan fugaz. Fue volteado, viendo de frente a su novio, quien besó sus labios, sólo superficialmente, a lo que Kanon regresó, dándose unos cuantos besos más, y un último beso profundo. Al separarse, Kanon estaba levemente sonrojado, y reía nerviosamente.

- Je, eje… bueno, nos miramos en la noche –

- Que tengas buen día, te amo –

- Yo, también te amo – y cierra la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fueron días en las que sentía que tenía energía de sobra. El estar contentado con Radamanthys le hacía tan bien, y esperaba que todo siguiera así, o mejor. Al fin era viernes, y como todos los últimos viernes, Aioria le invitaba a que fueran al bar al salir de clases, a lo que Kanon siempre rechazaba, y esta vez con mayor razón, pues tenía planeada hacer algo especial para Rada.

- Kanon, necesito hablar con alguien, tengo algunos problemas con Marin – terminó diciéndole con seriedad. A lo que no pudo negarse el escuchar a un amigo que lo había elegido a él para ser cómplice de sus sentimientos.

Llegaron con el grupo al bar más cercano al campus, y Aioria comenzó a beber cerveza, que tanto le gustaba, con gran efusividad, y Kanon pensó que aquello había sido una vil trampa, y cuando se levantó para irse, un brazo lo detuvo.

- Aioria, suéltame, no quiero ser el cuida bolos – Y es que eso era lo que evitaba al ir con ellos. Kanon no gustaba de la cerveza, y en esos lugares, sólo daban esas bebidas.

- No, no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo – Kanon lo observó a los ojos, y lo tomó de la mano para salir de aquel lugar con música country.

- Bien, aquí ya puedo escuchar mejor, dime Aioria, ¿qué pasa? –

- Marin y yo llevamos tiempo, unos tres años más o menos, pero desde hace tiempo, me he puesto a pensar, que realmente no la quiero – dice de un solo a lo que Kanon no sabe exactamente que responder, por lo que Aioria prosiguió.

- Y bueno, la verdad creo que mi relación con ella no es buena, siempre está enojada conmigo por tonterías –

- Tal vez, para ti sean tonterías, pero para ella no –

- Si pero, de igual forma, creo que me gusta alguien más… alguien, muy diferente –

- Entonces… si te sientes incómodo, tal vez sería mejor… - no pudo concentrarse en lo que decía, ya que sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya, y al moreno acercársele peligrosamente, a lo que Kanon detuvo sosteniéndole el hombre con su mano libre. – Hey, que haces… - preguntó nervioso.

- Sólo, quiero comprobar, si sientes lo mismo que yo – respondió, sonrojado quien sabe si por el alcohol o por lo que hacía. Simplemente, otorgaba más de su peso al cuerpo de Kanon.

- Aioria, no… - se zafó y lo sostuvo por los hombros – Estás ebrio – sentenció y lo levantó dirigiéndose a un taxi.

- No estoy ebrio, si tomé, pero todavía estoy consiente – detiene el paso mirando fijamente a Kanon, agarrándolo de los antebrazos, volviendo a intentar lo que quiso desde un principio.

- ¡Aioria, Kanon! - Afrodita corría alegremente hacia ellos – ¡hay hora feliz! ¡Hay que aprovechar! – pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para observar lo que sucedía, se sonrojo, se volteó y regresó por donde había venido.

Aquella distracción fue lo suficiente para hacer que Kanon se soltara del agarre y saliera corriendo, lejos de la vista de cualquier otro conocido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a casa, todavía tenía en mente aquel suceso, y lo que le incomodaba, era la duda que se había presentado en su ser, lo que le indicaba ¿quería besar a Aioria? Pero si lo hacía, le era infiel a Radamanthys, y aunque los últimos días los pasaba felices con su novio, aquella duda lo destrozó. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que era lo mejor decirle lo que había ocurrido, con el fin de que el inglés se diera cuenta que podría perderlo en cualquier momento, y le prestara más atención. Si, parecía bueno aquel plan, aunque el plan original de esa noche ya se había fugado; otro día tendría ánimos para hacer el amor con su novio, un día en el que pueda dejar de pensar en Aioria.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará

Bien, gracias a todas y todos por leer e interesarse en mi fanfic n_n mi idea es terminarlo antes que comience el 2013! Jeje, así que por eso actualizo rápido, ¿no es genial? Jeje, agradezco los comentarios de _Sophi _que me alegró esta noche. Bien, espero que sigan disfrutando mi historia, sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon, un poco de drama n.n jeje.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron dos semanas, y en la universidad todo iba como siempre. Aioria actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado aquella noche, aunque, Kanon pudo notar que la cercanía de aquel era mayor. En algunas ocasiones, el castaño le llevaba café, ya que por las mañanas trabajaba como barista, y el gusto por el café era algo que compartían de una forma casi anormal. Ya de por si siempre se sentaban juntos en el laboratorio, el cual era utilizado muchas veces para pláticas de otras personas que se especializaban en ciertas ramas de la biología. Utilizaban esa aula cuando no había otras disponibles, aunque era un poco incómodo por el espacio reducido, que además era compartido con especímenes colectados en frascos y demás.

Aunque a nadie le molestaba, de hecho, a Death Mask y a Afrodita les gustaba que llegaran a dar pláticas con ayuda de cañonera, por lo que apagaban la luz y la habitación quedaba a oscuras para que la presentación fuera mejor vista; ya todos sabían que cuando aquellos dos estaban juntos, se alejaban para no ser testigos de algo indecente; pero no eran los únicos, Shura y June aprovechaban también el momento. Así, cuando la plática se tornaba aburrida, Milo y Camus se ponían a tirarse cualquier tipo de basura o mensajes por papeles arrugados; este par era un tormento cuando estaban juntos, por lo que los profesores siempre los obligaban a sentarse de extremo a otro.

Kanon solo observaba y reía, de vez en cuando compartía algunos comentarios con Shaka a su derecha, cuando de repente, sintió un peso sobre su muslo izquierdo. Disimulando su sobresalto, volteó ligeramente, observando el rostro de Aioria quien actuaba como si estuviera prestando atención a la plática. Kanon no dijo nada, cuando los dedos en su muslo comenzaron a moverse, expandiéndose y contrayéndose. Iba a dejar llevarse, al fin y al cabo, aquello no tenía alguna significancia, ¿o sí?

Justo cuando aquella mano se atrevió a subir más, fue el momento en que la plática había terminado, y las luces fueron encendidas, acto por el cual la mano ajena fue removida con rapidez, sin dar oportunidad a tener más testigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Radamanthys, tengo que decirte algo importante – interrumpe por un segundo la lectura del rubio, quien lo observó de reojo, pero continuó analizando las letras de aquellas hojas.

- Dime… - responde después de esperar por un tiempo más que prudente.

- Em, te conté que salí al bar con mis amigos aquella vez, y todo, ¿recuerdas? –

- Hm… - responde sin darle mucha importancia

- Pues, la pase bien y todo, pero… Aioria intentó besarme – sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, quería saber cuál era la reacción del rubio; estaba nervioso como nunca en su vida, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Sin embargo, a pesar de la súbita noticia, los ojos dorados no se movieron de aquellas letras.

- ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta no la esperaba.

- Am, no lo sé, yo no soy quien lo quise besar – dice titubeando – pero no pasó nada – aclara

- Bueno, mientras no hagas nada de eso, está bien – Kanon no podía creer que estaba tan nervioso por esa situación, mientras el rubio pasaba una hoja del libro.

- Rada… ¿Confías en mí? – fue su pregunta para evadir el silencio.

- Sí. – Respondió secamente.

El moreno ya no estaba nervioso, ahora, estaba decepcionado. Imaginaba que al hacerle saber a su novio que estuvo a punto de serle infiel, aquel hubiera tomado una postura más posesiva, que cambiara de carácter, que volviera el deseo por él, algún reclamo o amenaza hacia cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo, pero… sólo se escuchaban las páginas del libro de vez en cuando.

Se acostó dándole la espalda, para intentar dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese viernes era noche de cumbia. A Kanon no muy le gustaban esos géneros de música, así que ni pensaba en ir. Sin embargo, ya se acercaba el fin de semestre, por lo que los chicos decidieron en asistir a la noche de cumbia y luego continuar la fiesta en la casa de Afrodita.

Aún estaba decidido a no ir, sin embargo, Dohko y Aldebarán le insistieron que fuera, que no sería lo mismo sin él, y al fin y al cabo, accedió a ir, de cualquier forma, no sabía en que otro momento podría experimentar algo similar.

La última clase había dado fin, y ya solo debían realizar el examen final la otra semana, a lo cual nadie lo puso cuidado en las instrucciones dadas por el profesor en ese momento, era viernes en la noche, el último día de clases y ya nadie quería seguir pensando en ello.

- mmm… me preocupa que el profesor intentara explicar algo que venga en el examen final – dice Shaka.

- Vamos, no te preocupes, de seguro no era algo tan importante – anima Mu.

Y todos salieron del aula, aunque Shaka y Mu no iban a asistir a la dichosa fiesta, pero iban a divertirse a su manera. Kanon se despidió de ambos porque, a pesar de tener personalidades tan distintas, habían sido unos amigos muy cercanos, y que le salvaron el pellejo a Kanon un par de veces.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche estaba agitada, acordaron en no tomar mucho para no tener algún problema hacia la casa de Afrodita. Esa noche, Aioria estaba más que dispuesto a llamar la atención de Kanon, quiera o no. Así que, sin resistirse, Kanon fue guiado hacia la pista de baile por Aioria, quien lo dirigía y Kanon sólo daba algunos pasos torpes, ya que jamás en su vida había bailado, y menos es tipo de música que sólo había escuchado fuer a de su casa.

Y como siempre con aquel chico, se dejaba llevar. Kanon ya estaba cansado, además que el lugar empezó a llenarse de gente, por lo que decidieron que ya era momento de irse. Aioria, Shura, Camus y Death Mask tenían carro, por lo que se distribuyeron como fuera y todos se dirigieron a casa de Afrodita, siguiendo el carro de Death Mask, para no perderse en el camino.

Milo conocía bien lo mañoso que era Kanon, por lo que había comprado una botella de Whiskey en honor a él, y no estaría satisfecho hasta ver que tomara por lo menos la mitad de la botella. En aquellas condiciones, Kanon no pudo negarse, y gustoso comenzó a tomar aquel licor del cual sí agradaba. Además, Milo también había llevado varios paquetes de cerveza y algunas botellas de vodka.

- Vaya Milo, hoy sí que estás gamonal – nota con cierto recelo Camus.

- No te preocupes Cami… - lo abraza por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos – a ti te traje tu vino que tanto te gusta… - se acerca a su oído – hoy te vas a emborrachar – sentencia, dejando a un Camus curioso.

La música era variada, quizás demasiado variada, de metal pasaba a bolero y de cumbia pasaba country. Pero a nadie le importaba, simplemente estaba la música, bailaba quien quisiera hacerlo, afrodita había hecho bastantes botanas que podían servir como una buena base para el estómago.

- Kanon, estás muy rojo – nota Aioria

- Hm, sólo, es un poco de calor – dice sin mucha importancia, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Vamos al jardín, de seguro está más fresco – lo toma del brazo y lo conduce al jardín, el cual se divide de la sala con una puerta de vidrio.

Kanon seguía tomando de su vaso como si no hubiera mañana, de hecho, la condición que le había puesto Milo ya estaba cumplida, pero Kanon no estaba conforme aún. Sin darse cuenta, Aioria lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared, y el olor del whiskey se mezclaba con el aroma fermentado de la cerveza que expulsaba Aioria. La víctima se tensó, y mantuvo la vista fija en la del castaño, sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra, no sabía qué hacer, de hecho, sus pocas ideas estaban un poco confusas.

- Tranquilo – le dice suavemente, posando una de sus manos en su mejilla, para acercarlo y sellar sus labios, levemente, torpemente y rápidamente. Aioria lo observó en todo momento, ninguno cerró los ojos, y tampoco había una reacción totalmente negativa, así que, se animó nuevamente, a probar aquellos labios de whiskey, se acercó, los tocó con sus labios, y para sorpresa del castaño, el beso fue profundizado, además que su rizos estaban siendo alborotados, sus labios y su boca explorada, de una manera casi agresiva, más bien, necesitada.

Se separaron, chocando sus frentes, sus respiraciones agitadas, tocándose el rostro, el pecho, queriendo tocar la piel del otro, moviendo torpemente las ropas sin lograrlo. Una vez más se besaron violentamente, con caricias a los cuerpos ajenos, caricias fuertes que quemaban sobre la ropa.

- ¡Kanon, Kanon! – Dohko llamaba desde adentro de la casa – ¡Kanon, tu teléfono está… o_o ah, lo siento! – salió al jardín, y cuando vio la escena, simplemente se dio la vuelta intentando ignorar lo que acababa de ver; pero, la insistencia del celular era demasiada y podría ser una emergencia. Volvió a sonar, y cuando observó la pantalla del aparato: "Rada". ¿Iba a permitir que aquello continuara? Bien, no era asunto ni debía entrometerse entre las relaciones de los demás pero, Kanon estaba ebrio, y no estaba seguro si Aioria lo estaba.

- Kanon, te está llamando Radamanthys – le dice sin titubear. A lo que el mencionado aleja a quien lo tenía acorralado para atender su llamado.

- Aló –

- Donde estás – sonaba más una orden que una pregunta.

- En casa de Afrodita – su voz era agitada, y arrastraba un poco las palabras.

- ¿estás ebrio? – pregunta incrédulo

- No… sólo… cansado – se queda esperando respuesta – tome un poco de whisky – finaliza

- y qué haces ahí – el repertorio de preguntas/orden ya le había parecido tedioso. Al principio, quiso escuchar la vos del rubio pero, ahora que estaba en estas, no quería nada.

- Te dije que era la despedida de semestre – dijo simplemente, queriendo explicar un poco más, pero siendo interrumpido o salvado.

- Olvídalo, estás ebrio, no hagas ninguna estupidez – al momento de aquella "despedida", sólo escuchó el sonido del teléfono sin una línea del otro lado.

Kanon tenía un remolino de sentimientos en su interior; se arrodilló en la grama, y se sentía furioso, enojado, culpable, triste, necesitado. Aquella llamada había sido sólo para revolverle los pocos pensamientos que podría procesar, y todo lo que sentía podría ser florecido en lágrimas que sentía que se asomaban, pero luego, otro suceso le cambió la perspectiva. Unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban, un pecho tibio chocaba con su espalda, y el rostro de aquel en el cuello de Kanon.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suponiendo que la plática no había sido amena.

- Si, podría ser peor –

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender por qué exactamente decía aquello.

- Podría no tenerte a ti – sonríe, volteando su cara para poder verlo, y ofrecerle otro beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La casa de Afrodita era grande, y había varias habitaciones algunas con más colchones que el anfitrión había preparado para sus compañeros borrachines. La puerta de una de las habitaciones más pequeña se abrió de golpe, mostrando a dos hombres que se devoraban a besos. Entraron a la habitación, y con torpeza cierran la puerta, de golpe, cayendo sobre ella, deslizándose hacia el piso.

- Está frío… - menciona un Kanon sonrojado, con una mirada vidriosa, que permitía a las manos ajenas explorar sin escrúpulos.

- Busquemos un mejor lugar – y dicho eso, el castaño lo carga, regresando algunos pasos sobre sí mismo, e incorporándose nuevamente, llevando a Kanon a la cama, tirándolo sin ningún cuidado y cayéndole encima.

- Oye, estás muy pesado –dijo acomodándose en el mullido colchón.

- ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – alegó separando las piernas del otro para colocarse entre ellas, colocándose de rodillas.

- jaja, si, y feo – sonríe.

- ya verás, te castigaré – y acto seguido se abalanza sobre el cuerpo en el colchón, besándole el cuello, desabotonando la camisa para besar y mordisquear aquellas tetillas que estaban ya erectas. Kanon gemía, sin siquiera hacer el intento de no ser escuchado, eso no le importaba o recordaba, por ahora solo se concentraba en las atenciones recibidas que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía y le eran tan necesarias.

- ah Kanon, gritas mucho – le dice, colocándole un pequeño cojín que encontró a la mano en la cara.

- Hey, no me asfixies – alega quitándose el cojín del rostro.

- Sólo ponlo en tu boca, nos escucharán los demás – ello si le preocupaba, no por lo que pensaran si no por, el simple hecho de ser descubiertos e interrumpidos. A diferencia de Kanon, Aioria no se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad, el soporte de sus sistema nervioso ante el alcohol era mayor debido a su rigurosa práctica, claro que, el olor de la fermentación de la cerveza es mucho más fuerte que el de la destilación del whisky.

Aioria lo observó por un segundo, quitándole sus pantalones sin ninguna objeción, junto con los interiores de aquel, observando con intimidación aquel miembro en su máximo esplendor. Le intrigaba, y se vio tentado a tocarlo con sus dedos, imitando lo que él hacía con el suyo propio en algunas ocasiones, y entró la duda si debía probarlo o no. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación precisamente con un hombre aunque tampoco era tan ignorante como para no saber cómo iban las cosas; pero al ver a Kanon totalmente entregado, no pudo evitar pensar en que él estaba acostumbrado a ser el recibidor, aunque por otro lado podría ser que los efectos de la bebida lo tuvieran así, tendido y rendido ante su persona.

- Kanon, eres hermoso – susurró, sin saberse oído.

Sin más preámbulo, colocó su miembro en la entrada del sometido, observando con atención cualquier gesto o sonido de desaprobación en aquel, vio dolor, pero con gemidos, al momento que introducía su sexo. Y él no pudo evitar gemir de igual forma a causa de aquella estrechez.

Supuso que no debía permanecer tanto tiempo quieto, y comenzó con un rápido movimiento de cadera, sin separarse mucho de aquel, escuchando gemidos ahogados entre el cojín, y los rebotes de los resortes de la cama. Se detenía por segundos para acomodar y sujetar mejor las caderas de su acompañante, recobrando los movimientos cortos y rápidos, ambos disfrutando del roce al momento que Kanon se masturbaba recibiendo las embestidas del castaño.

Habían llegado al éxtasis, sus cuerpos estaban un poco más relajados, exhalando rápidamente, aún con la temperatura corporal aumentada debido al alcohol. Aioria saco su miembro, esparciendo de aquel líquido entre las sábanas, sin darle importancia, para luego acostarse al lado de Kanon quien se había acomodado de lado, pero al momento de querer abrazarlo, escuchó un sollozo.

Se asustó, pensó que podría ser cualquier otra cosa pero, al ver el rostro de Kanon, observó lágrimas, lágrimas que caían sobre la nariz, a favor de la gravedad, sus ojos cerrados, intentando cubrir su cara con sus manos.

- Kanon, Kanon – llamaba alarmado, realmente aquello no era nada bueno – Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – intentaba consolarlo. Pero al ver aquel hombre, a quien admiraba a quien le inspiro cosas nuevas, verlo tan destrozado, y luego de haber tenido sexo, lo hacía sentir miserable. Cómo podía consolar a alguien, cuando él mismo necesitaba ser consolado. Por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo por la espalda, sintiendo las manos de aquel hombre en sus brazos, no para separarlos, si no, para fortalecerse más.

- Lo siento… - susurró, audible - Rada… - terminó su frase junto a la cual el castaño tampoco pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, por el hecho que la situación no era como él lo esperaba, y la disculpa era dirigida a quien tenía lastimado a su compañero.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Waa gracias a quienes lean el fanfic n_n! y bueno, continuemos

-o-o-o-o-o-

Afrodita no era ningún monje como para criticar a los demás. Sabía muy bien que más de algunos se iban a pasar de la raya, pero mientras no hubiera alguna exhibición indeseable no habría problema.

Fue el momento en que al entrar a la habitación, de la cual emanaban sonidos fuertes que indicaban el sueño profundo de dos personas, cuando supo de quiénes se trataban; se sorprendió, porque realmente nunca pensó en el fondo que llegaría a ver esa escena, y lo peor de todo, era que estaban tapados por la cobija. Suspiró y los dejó ahí, cerrando la puerta, guiando a un desesperado Death Mask a su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Kanon, creo que debemos decírselos –

- Hm, para qué –

- Bueno, Kanon yo… estoy dispuesto a estar contigo en… –

- No tan rápido, aquello sucedió porque estábamos ebrios… yo no quiero terminar con Radamanthys – al no obtener una rápida respuesta, prosiguió con el fin de no lastimar a su amigo – mira, no es que no hubiera sido bueno ni nada de eso pero… aún lo amo, pero a ti no te odio –

- Lloraste… - el recordatorio le hizo incomodarse.

- Quizás eso confirma lo que siento –

- Si no me amas, ni me odias, entonces, ¿te soy indiferente? – insiste

- ¡No! Nada de eso, disfruto mucho de tu compañía y todo pero, arg… es muy diferente la relación que tengo contigo a la relación que tengo con él –

- Je, si, es muy diferente, yo si te presto atención… él no – sentencia, dejando al otro callado. – Se lo diré a Marin, será una buena excusa decirle que soy gay, ¿no te parece? –

- En fin, ese no es mi asunto, has lo que desees con tu vida –

- Pues yo te deseo – ronronea acercándose

- Aioria, no… por favor, no quieras confundirme –

- Esta bien, te dejaré tranquilo, pero debes decirle… no es bueno guardar secretos –

- Mmm… lo pensaré – responde tomando muy en cuenta la sugerencia.

- En serio, pero ten cuidado, porque pueden pasar dos cosas, una, que te perdone y fortalezcan su relación, y dos, que se aleje de ti – Kanon lo mira súbitamente – pero si sucede esto último, significa que realmente no te ama, y no te merece – termina diciendo mientras comenzaba a caminar para marcharse – ¡Suerte! – se despide con un ademán de la mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Creo que deberíamos separarnos –

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – Respondió, tratando de que su voz no denotara la reacción ante escuchar aquella sentencia.

- No es que quiera, es que es necesario… -

- Si no lo quisieras no… argh… - no terminó su frase, solamente le dio la espalda y se fue, dirigiéndose a la habitación más privada: el baño. No permitió que alguna lágrima caminara por sus mejillas, se frotaba los ojos con fuerza; aquel nuevo ser, que estaba seguro que no era el Radamanthys que había conocido, no merecía su dolor, no merecía su sufrimiento, no merecía que las lágrimas corrieran. Y con esa y otras excusas (intentando no recordar los buenos momentos) llegó a la conclusión de que era verídico, era necesario separarse, para ya no sufrir más.

Y así fue. Radamanthys no lo busco, si quiera intentó hablar nuevamente con él, simplemente tomó algunas cosas necesarias

- Vendré por mis cosas otro día – y cerró la puerta.

En ese momento, Kanon no pudo soportarlo más, y tal cual adolescente con su corazón roto, lloro y lloro hasta que sus lagrimales dejaron de producir más lágrimas. Esa noche, durmió (o al menos intentó) en el sofá con el televisor encendido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

NA: Jeje, bueno, lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero es que, es como el punto clave, no sé, pero, publicaré esto y espero que les guste n_n.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, la idea me la dio Lesty, así que muchas gracias por ello n_n  
Me basé en cuestiones personales, ajenas y también, en junjou romantica, jeje, que lo disfruten.

-o-o-o-o-o-POV's Radamanthys -o-o-o-o-o-

Siempre he tenido alguna afición con las cuestiones electrónicas, no es que me guste pasarme todo el día prendido en una computadora o algún otro aparato eléctrico, no, simplemente, me encanta conocer su funcionamiento, crear algún tipo de vida a través de la nada, así es como lo he visto desde que tengo memoria.

Cuando les conté a mis padres la carrera que había elegido y los planes que tenía, se entusiasmaron mucho y estaban muy orgullosos, sin embargo, no le tomaba mucha importancia, pues de igual forma reconozco el esfuerzo que han colocado para que mi vida tome un buen curso, pero no estoy conforme con ello. Quiero irme, quiero conocer más en otro lugar, Inglaterra me deprime, gente aburrida que no hace nada. No diré que soy diferente, pues no lo soy, y por eso, necesito estar en otro lugar, con personas diferentes, que me animen a… algo.

A un año de estudiar, encontré que habían becas hacia otros países, lugares muy distintos, y no dude en optar por ello, y aunque muchos profesores decían que mi nivel no era adecuado para pasar los exámenes de admisión, aprobé todos y con calificaciones altas. Dejé muy sorprendidos a muchos, en especial a mis hermanos, quienes en el fondo creo que detestan mi existencia o al menos cómo la sobrellevo.

Mis padres lloraron mucho a mi partida, diciendo que estaban verdaderamente orgullosos de mí, pero creo que en esos momentos temían ya no volverme a ver, ya sea por algo que me ocurra o simplemente que me quede, y esto último es lo que se ha cumplido.

Ya llevo seis años de vivir sin mis padres, al principio fue un poco difícil acomodarme a los demás, principalmente a mi compañero de cuarto, Aiacos, quien aún de ser de pocas palabras, en ocasiones sentía que conversaba demasiado, principalmente cuando se juntaba con Minos. Al inicio me parecía molesto, puesto que todavía estaba intentando dominar el idioma, pero realmente su compañía me agradó con el tiempo y me fue de gran ayuda tanto como para dominar el idioma como para conocer a más personas.

Y así fue como conocí a Lune. Era ajeno a todo, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien cuál era la conexión por la cual lo conocí, sólo supe que, fue la primera vez que realmente me había sentido atraído a alguien. No me importaba que fuera hombre, y comenzamos una relación en secreto. Aiacos y Minos no sabían, al menos lo al principio, pero cuando se enteraron por un descuido mío, me advirtieron que aquello no era nada bueno, que me alejara de Lune, y que me concentrara en lo que debía. Pero no les hice caso.

Con el tiempo, y arriesgando mi beca, me di cuenta que no era algo importante para Lune, sólo era un títere que el utilizaba a su manera. Me arrebató ilusiones que no creía tener, y hasta pensé en regresarme a mi casa en Inglaterra. Pero mis amigos, a los que ya podía considerar como mejores amigos, no me abandonaron, y siempre me acompañaban; me parecía molesto, pero realmente se los agradecía.

Y aún con el sentimiento de estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta, conocí a Kanon De Andreatos, un ser interesante, quizás porque me recuerda un poco a mí mismo, pero divertido en cierto aspecto. La conexión fue casi instantánea y recuerdo perfectamente su primera burla sobre mis cejas; sin embargo, aquello fue un inicio de conversación, muy extraño, y único.

Nunca había tenido una sorpresa de tal magnitud cuando conocí a su hermano gemelo, principalmente, porque nunca me había dicho que tenía un gemelo idéntico, y luego por el momento en que lo conocí. Quizás sea al revés, pero de igual forma fue una situación un poco incómoda, y nunca supe si Saga sentía algún odio hacia mí por la forma en que nos conocimos o porque le arrebataba a su gemelo. Y es que, sin olvidar completamente a Lune, comencé a caer enamorado de Kanon, y quise evitarlo, comprenderlo, verlo de una manera más adulta, e hizo todo menos lo primero. Así que para estar seguros, una noche lo besé. Y fue extraño, porque no podía evitar compararlo con Lune, y pensar era mucho mejor, porque a pesar de su inexperiencia, aquel beso estaba lleno de alguna inocencia que me cautivaba, y me sentía afortunado de ser el único presente de ello.

Cuando supimos del matrimonio, Kanon se sorprendió, y me imagino que tuvo algunas confrontaciones mentales. Aunque yo nunca tuve una buena relación con mis hermanos, podría intentar comprender que lo de ellos era algo singular y especial, no sólo por ser gemelos si no por la situación en que la vida los colocó.

Nuestra relación era grandiosa, nos divertíamos juntos, hacíamos el amor de vez en cuando, en algunas ocasiones lo hacíamos en el cuarto de Kanon, cuando Saga dormía. Kanon insistía y no podía dejar de pensar que aquel hombre tenía en mente otras fantasías que desearía cumplir. En otra ocasión lo hicimos en la regadera, pero no fue como lo esperábamos, de repente llegó Saga a apresurar a su hermano, porque tenía una cena y debía llegar bien arreglado. Kanon hizo de todo para distraer a su hermano y que yo saliera de la regadera sin ser visto, suena simple, pero esa escena fue un poco bochornosa, aunque cada vez que la recuerdo me da risa por lo que pasábamos.

Aiacos me exigió que dejara de llevar a Kanon a la habitación, y bueno, de haber sabido antes hubiera sido más cautelo, pues me contó que en tres ocasiones estando enfrente de la puerta, escuchaba sonidos de los cuales no quería saber más. Sin embargo, aquello me lo dijo con la excusa que algún profesor o encargado podría descubrir que alguien ajeno a las instalaciones se encontraba ahí, y las consecuencias serían para mí. Aunque yo sé bien que le incomodaba, y quizás estaba nervioso por utilizar su cama sin saber qué había pasado. Pero nunca tocamos ninguna cosa de él.

El día que Saga se casó con Pandora, fue uno de los que recuerdo tan bien, aunque fue muy ajetreado ese día. Ya había confirmado, y para Saga, yo era el "mejor amigo de su hermano", pero no me molestaba, ya que por un lado, quería evitar los prejuicios de personas que sólo arruinarían el momento, sin ser realmente personas trascendentales. Kanon quería corregirlo pero no se lo permití, al fin y al cabo, lo importante no son los demás, somos nosotros.

A última hora, tuve que cancelarle a Kanon, por lo que fue sin acompañante porque Sorrento estaba en otra fiesta de un familiar, y le era imposible llegar por la distancia. Pero hice lo imposible para llegar, y ahí estaba Kanon, sentado en una mesa, moviendo una copa dando pequeños sorbos haciendo caras de desagrado "_el vino no le gusta_", mientras Saga se preocupaba que su novia tuviera un baile digno de la ceremonia. Me acerqué con cautela, y sin que se diera cuenta, planté un beso en su mejilla. Cuando supo que era yo, su sonrisa fue algo invaluable, que siempre recordaré con regocijo. Su felicidad era mi felicidad, y daría cualquier cosa por verlo siempre feliz. ¿Bailar? He, no, no hicimos tal cosa, pero platicamos de un sinfín de cosas, siempre teníamos cosas interesantes que decirnos, aunque muchas veces no tuviera nada interesante que decirle a nadie que más que no sea Kanon.

Luego, nos escabullimos entra los grandes jardines del lugar, a tener una sesión un poco más privada. Ignoro si alguien nos vio, y si fuese así, que nos hubiesen reconocido, pero es algo que poco importa. La pasamos muy bien aquel día, y me dio mucho gusto no habérmelo perdido.

Y no me había puesto a pensar mucho en ello; aquella noche era nuestra primera noche oficial juntos. Podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, sin temor a que alguien nos descubriera, podíamos relajarnos, y eso hicimos, aprovechamos el tiempo que ya era solo nuestro, sin nada más de qué preocuparnos, más que de nuestros trabajos. Poco nos duró el fin de semana que se pudieron llamar vacaciones, de las cuales resultamos más cansados por mi mudanza, pero más felices.

Por desgracia, cuando ocurrían cosas que satisfacían mi alma y colmaban de alegría, en mis responsabilidades laborales todo resultaba ser un caos incomprensible. Resultaba ser astiante, que todo el esfuerzo que realizaba, se iba a ala basura, por cambios de política y de la empresa. Al final, terminé en un puesto que exigía más atención y solución a millones de problemas que tenían una solución individual.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Kanon me mantenía firme. Habíamos hablado y hecho números organizándonos sobre las cuentas de la casa, y como la casa era de Kanon, yo me encargaba de los gastos de luz y agua. No me molestaba en invitarlo a comer o cocinar para él, de hecho, aprendí algunas simples recetas, aunque la verdad nunca me quedaban como esperaba, Kanon era mucho mejor en eso, pero su tan apretado horario no le daba mucho tiempo para ello.

Realmente pensé que esta era la persona indicada, y esas cosas, no sentía ni había sentido lo mismo por alguien más, y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría. Quería quedarme con él, abrazarlo en las noches, sorprenderlo de vez en cuando, ver nuestra felicidad.

Un día me decidí en comprometerme ante el hombre de mi vida, y le pedí ayuda a Aiakos, fuimos a ver anillos. Fue difícil, porque en muchos lugares me observaban con mirada desaprobatoria, o me decían que no podían vender dos anillos para hombre, sin causar más ajetreo, solo me marchaba, no valían mi enojo ni mi dinero. Cuando encontré un lugar adecuado, observaba tantos diseños y tantas cosas distintas, que no sabía qué hacer. Mi amigo me aconsejó que escogiera por corazonada, el que le gustaría más a Kanon; pero no supe cual. Entonces, la vez que salimos juntos, lo lleve a que escogiera su anillo. Cuando estábamos enfrente del local, y le pregunté cual le gustaba más, se rió nerviosamente y me acuso de estar bromeando. En ese momento no lo tomé muy bien, puesto que era todo lo contrario pero quizás para el sí era una broma. Lo noté nervioso todo el tiempo y sus repetidos "no lo sé" ya estaban haciendo que me arrepintiera. Pero realmente me arrepentí de llevarlo, creo que esa no era la manera de sorprenderlo, y el que él escogiera sólo demostraba lo poco que lo conocía.

Ese fue un grave error, y cometí otros errores, de los que al final siempre terminaba disculpándome de una manera tan serena, pero ya no hablábamos más al respecto. En ocasiones sentía que me observaba, que me iba a decir algo, pero no decía nada. Y la pasábamos juntos en silencio. Me entró una gran curiosidad del cómo nos transformamos en aquello, cuando parecíamos unas cotorras que no se callaban, ahora éramos solo dos personas calladas, sin nada que decir.

¿Por qué ocurrió aquello? Bueno, en mi defensa, puedo recordar que en el trabajo todo era un caos, y de hecho, ya siempre era así. Aunque mis compañeros solían ser agradables, eran personas que quizás se la mantenían de buen humor debido al cigarro y a las fiestas que hacían cada vez que podían; y me invitaban, pero me negaba rotundamente. Con Kanon estábamos de acuerdo que ese tipo de cosas sólo traerían problemas, aunque de vez en cuando no podría ser tan malo.

El cambio de jefe trajo cambios drásticos a la compañía, principiando porque ahora era dirigido por un grupo de Indúes, y cada cierto tiempo invitaban a cenas motivándonos por nuestro trabajo. Quería negarme, pero cuando se lo conté a Kanon, él estaba muy feliz de ello, y me dijo que debía aprovechar e ir siempre, que al fin y al cabo la empresa invitaba y que no podría molestarse por algo así.

De hecho, siempre pensé que Kanon no se molestaría por nada, o al menos no tanto como cuando la vez que me vino a dejar un compañero de una de las cenas. Él me dio un beso en cada mejilla, y cuando caminé hacia la puerta de la casa, ésta ya estaba abierta presentando a un Kanon con su acolchonada pijama y una mirada enfurecida. Sólo lo miré, y lo saludé, queriéndole dar un beso en sus labios, como siempre que lo saludaba, pero él se dio la vuelta, alegando que porqué dejaba que me besaran. No es que me agradara que invadan mi espacio personal, pero son cuestiones de saludo de cada persona, y no encontraba lo malo en aquello, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Estábamos comprometidos, y me puse a pensar en cuál podría ser el siguiente paso. ¿Cómo fortalecer nuestra relación? Nuestras responsabilidades nos estaban agotando, ya no salíamos tanto como antes, la propuesta de tener una mascota nos emocionaba a ambos, pero nos decepcionó al darnos cuenta que no la podríamos cuidar; y si no podríamos cuidar si quiera a un pequeño animal, no podríamos cuidar de un niño. De repente, ese tipo de situaciones comenzaron a embargar en mi cabeza, ¿un hijo? ¿de dónde había sacado tan idea? Aunque, no me parecía tan mala, de hecho, me emocionaba tener descendencia… pero… nunca podría tener un hijo con el ser que amo, y ese era un hecho irrefutable.

No pude evitar deprimirme por un par de días, durante los cuales Kanon se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, preguntándome si me encontraba bien, alentándome a contarle lo que me ocurría para sentirme mejor; pero no lo hice, no quería que mis divagaciones le afectaran también a él, quien realmente si cuidaba de un niño de vez en cuando, y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no. Parecía disfrutarlo, y en ocasiones me decía que lo quería mucho. Sin embargo, entre mis deseos de tener un hijo con él, y verlo jugar con un niño que no compartía nada consaguíneo conmigo, me provocó celos. Je, celoso por un pequeño niño… que patético soy.

Imaginé que Kanon se dio cuenta, y le había mencionado un par de veces que sería hermoso tener un hijo, y me arrepentí de ello, puesto que las pocas veces que Kanon pedía de favor que cuidara a su sobrino, yo me negaba, y él se enojaba.

Recuerdo exactamente que una de esas ocasiones, Kanon tuvo que llevar a su sobrino a la universidad, y en la noche estaba tan feliz, me contaba cada detalle, que sus compañeros eran lo mejor que tenía, que lo ayudaban, y no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquel nombre que repetía tanto: "Aioria es genial… Aioria hizo esto, Aiora hizo aquello… " Creo que quería sacarme una sonrisa, la cual no obtuvo, y durmió cansado de intentarlo.

Siempre estuve seguro que Kanon sería siempre mío y yo siempre suyo. Así eran las cosas entre nosotros. Y por esa seguridad dejé que la rutina se apropiara de nuestras vidas, no hice nada fuera de lo común para impresionarlo. En varias oportunidades cuando llegaba tarde del trabajo, él estaba muy entusiasmado, me ofrecía masajes, golosinas o el ver una película en la comodidad de nuestra cama; pero yo lo único que necesitaba era dormir. Y en contadas veces que Kanon estaba de ese humor, comenzaba a besarme, y no importaba que tanto yo me negara, dejaba que me hiciera lo que quisiera, sumiso, siendo suyo. No me arrepiento de haberme negado en esas ocasiones, el que los papeles se intercambiaban había resultado muy gratificante; pero no podía evitar sentirme tan cansado, para despertarme al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cuerpo. Y ahí fue cuando comprendí y me sorprendió las energías de mi pareja. Cada vez que yo lo tomaba, al día siguiente él estaba como que si nada, de hecho, más reluciente. Debía entenderlo mejor.

Lo amé, lo amo y lo sigo amando.

Cuando me habló sobre un intento de beso de ese tal Aioria, me alegró mucho que Kanon le haya rechazado, sabía que era mío y que nadie me lo quitaría. Su decisión había sido la correcta. Sin embargo, cometió un error fatal. Me fue infiel, y al habérmelo dicho sólo refutaba la confianza que depositaba en mí. Él me lo contaba todo, diciendo que confiaba, preguntándome de muchas cosas a las cuales yo no le tomaba importancia. Imagino que quería que le contara cada cosa con cada detalle, pero no eran cosas relevantes, y creo que eso era lo que me aburría, nada era relevante, sólo lo que me contaba Kanon. Me sentí feliz que su vida fuera alegre rodeada de personas a quienes logró apreciar. Pero ese aprecio superó los límites.

No puedo estar así, no puedo compartir la cama con quien me fue infiel. Ese cuerpo que era mío ha sido tocado por alguien más, yo… no puedo… tampoco puedo gritarle, porque fue una decisión que él tomó. Más que falta de amor, fue una falta de respeto hacia el amor que le profeso. Decidí irme, no quiero hablar con nadie, sólo quisiera intentar dormir.

Ahora que sé que se fue de mi lado, recuerdo cada centímetro de él, cada paso que doy me recuerda a él, cada rincón de mi mente está impregnada de Kanon, y eso me está matando. No puedo evitar dejar que corran las lágrimas porque he vivido engañado. Pensé que me pertenecía, pero no fue así, sólo encontró a alguien más divertido, Y no lo entiendo, sólo iré a un hotel a pasar la noche, aunque en estos momentos no me importaría quedarme en las calles.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará

Bien, es el punto de vista de Radamanthys, con algunos datos que no había puesto en capítulos anteriores. Mi idea es verlo desde cada punto, pues mientras una persona piensa una cosa, la otra no puede percatarse de ello. Je, bueno, ahí sí que los problemas de comunicación que nos afectan en todo ¿no? Je, que pasen feliz día, y tendré unos días sin actualizar porque me voy de viaje. Se cuidan!


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, regresé a mi dichosa y acogedora casita (patas arriba) n_nU.

Y bueno, celebrando el nuevo Backtún, quitándome todos los medios de comunicación que me denigran al saber cómo explotaron las tierras bajas de Petén x.x mejor me concentro en escribir algo que no tiene nada que ver.

Jejeje, muchas gracias por los reviews, sus opiniones y sugerencias, realmente me animan a seguir con la historia y cranear un poco más. Bueno, quería publicar algo que tengo en mente en estos momentos, (por no decir que con mi hermana hemos hecho planes para ir a ver El Hobbit y no hemos podido acordar nada .) y espero que lo disfruten, es… un encuentro entre hermanos n_n.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente por la casa, observando cada rincón sin un entusiasmo que se marcara en su rostro, con unas notables ojeras bajo unos ojos resecos. Se quedó parado entre la sala y el comedor, su estómago gruñía exigente, pero aquel hombre parecía no ponerle atención, tan siquiera para acariciar su abdomen en un vano intento de calmar su hambre. Su mirada clavada en el vacío, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono celular lo desconcertó para atender apresuradamente.

- ¿Rada? – preguntó, no sabía si porque lo deseaba o porque estaba muy seguro de quien sería.

- Cómo te atreves a insultarme así – contestaron de la otra línea.

- ¡Ah! ¡Saga! Que extraño que quieras comunicarte conmigo, ¿necesitas que cuide de Alexander? –

- No, esta vez no. De hecho, quería saber si tenías tiempo para vernos. – Aquella propuesta le sorprende, y hasta le pareció un poco sospechosa, ya que de no ser por las emergencias de cuidar de su sobrino, no habían otras oportunidades de poder verse tranquilamente con su hermano.

- Bueno, pues es domingo, así que no haré nada –

- ¿Nada? Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver la película de El Hobbit? Me gané unas entradas – Y por un momento, aparece una sonrisa en el gemelo menor.

- ¡Si, si quiero! ¿Dónde nos juntamos? –

- Bueno, de hecho, ya voy por ti. Te quiero listo en media hora –

- Bien, nos vemos. –

Kanon ya tenía un ánimo totalmente diferente. Aunque pasara la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo sobre tonterías con su hermano, el verlo después de tantas cosas lo alegraba, aunque con cada paso que daba en la casa no podía evitar extrañar la embriagadora presencia del inglés.

Saga había llegado y la puerta fue abierta con cierta emoción no contenida, y al verse, como si fueran un espejo, no pudieron evitar darse un efusivo abraso, enredando sus dedos en las cabelleras largas.

- Me da gusto verte Kanon… y ver que no has convertido esta casa en un basurero –

- Hey, aquí el desordenado siempre has sido tú –

- mmm… un poco, pero también lo decía por tu noviecito – al decirlo, paso de largo a Kanon, sin observar su rostro. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – Y al no obtener respuesta alguna, dirige su vista a su gemelo – Kanon, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – Colocó una mono sobre su hombro, con el ligero intento de voltearlo para verse cara a cara.

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció, y de un movimiento rápido, se volteó y abrazó al mayor, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran, dejando a Saga completamente estupefacto, no sin responder nuevamente a aquel abrazo, apretujándolo.

- Se fue – respondió ante aquellas preguntas.

- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Qué te hizo? – su furia se iniciaba al ver a su hermano herido sentimentalmente, y recordando que tenía amenazada al inglés. – Ya, ya Kanon… tranquilo – acariciaba su espalda a manera de reconfortarlo; lo mejor era que se desahogara, y luego conocer lo que ocurría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Fue mi culpa… me acosté con otro –dictó sin más rodeos.

- Kanon… ¿Por qué? – lo conocía bien y aunque no fueran del todo moralmente perfectos, le sorprendía.

- Mira, no es que busque excusas ni nada por el estilo pero… - este era el único aspecto que le incomodaba hablar con su hermano. – sentía que Rada ya no me quería, ya no… hacíamos nada, y Aioria me dio lo que quería. – terminó su justificación, pensando que al decirlo en voz alta sonaba ridículo y egoísta, y quizás lo era.

- Y cómo se enteró –

- Yo se lo dije – al parecer, ese día, su gemelo menor no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- Vaya si tienes valor, has de ser muy estúpido – observó la mirada enojada – o realmente has de estar enamorado –

- Pero me arrepiento, y no creo estar enamorado de Aioria – responde un poco confundido.

- No me refería a Aioria –

Ante aquello, Kanon se quedó pensativo un buen rato, viendo a través de la ventana las casas, edificios, gente y demás que iban a su paso. El camino, aún en carro era un poco largo, lo cual les había dado tiempo de poder conversar sobre su situación.

- Te admiro Kanon, pero cuando querías algo, hacías cosas estúpidas para obtenerlo, y creo que sigues teniendo la misma maña. –

- Deja de decirme estúpido, idiota –

- Cállate y pon atención – A lo que un Kanon regañado y con el ceño fruncido se limitó a escuchar – No te voy a decir que la vida en pareja es fácil y menos teniendo un hijo, pero si te sentías mal por algo, debiste hablar con él, en vez de hacer cosas con otros. La intimidad es un punto clave, pero tampoco puedes esperar a que todo sea igual y con los mismos resultados, aunque parezca contradictorio. Y la intimidad no significa sólo sexo y ya, hay tantas cosas tan diferentes de las cuales pueden disfrutar ambos. –

A Kanon le sorprendía mucho aquellas palabras y de cierta forma le incomodaban, pero no dejaba de poner atención, porque pese a todo, Saga podría tener razón.

- Con Pandora también hemos tenido algunos problemas, como cualquier pareja, pero todo eso se arregla aclarando y exponiendo tus ideas, lo que piensas y lo que sientes, porque a veces se puede estar seguro que todo está bien, cuando tu pareja no lo está, y no haces nada porque no estabas enterado de eso. –

- Suena lógico – responde, recordando las veces que intentaba intercambiar pensamientos con Radamanthys. – Pero no es tan fácil. –

- Y las cosas buenas no son fáciles – responde a manera de regaño – por lo que a veces es necesaria alguna ayuda de un tercero, alguien que no esté a favor de ninguno de los dos. –

- Vamos, y quien podría ser ese "tercero", ¿Tú? Je, se lo feliz que has de estar por no volver a ver a Radamanthys –

Saga detuvo el carro de forma inmediata, dirigiendo su mirada directamente a su hermano, una mirada de enojo y frustración.

- ¿Qué estoy feliz? ¡Cómo voy a estarlo si tú, idiota, estás sufriendo por otro idiota! – y sin poder contenerlo tanto, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para ladearle la cara y dejarle una leve marca. Y como otro acto impulsivo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó fuertemente – ¡Reacciona Kanon! ¡Si lo amas tienes que recuperarlo! – dejó de menearlo – entiendes… -

- Si… - contestó aturdido, sorprendido. Si su hermano llegaba a ese punto, no podría estar actuando.

Saga se recobraba de su agitada respiración, y se componía su cabellera.

- Lo siento Kanon, pero lo necesitabas… - dijo ya más sereno, volviendo a arrancar el carro para conducir por un par de cuadras hacia el edificio al que se dirigían para poder aislar sus mentes por un rato.

Ambos estaban felices, de las pocas cosas que compartían era aquella afición por las historias de ficción y fantasía, las cuales habían tenido la oportunidad de regocijarse al leerlas y no iban a perder la oportunidad de criticar con justificación aquella adaptación a la pantalla gigante.

Ya era de noche, y tras haber pasado un buen rato juntos, ambos se sentían mucho mejor. Se encontraban en el umbral de la casa que hacía tiempo había compartido y ahora estaba a cargo de Kanon.

- Saga… gracias –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta desconcertado, ese gracias podría haber sido por cualquier cosa.

- Por lo que dijiste, que tengo que recuperarlo… y por ayudarme a aclarar mi mente – dice tranquilamente

- No tienes que agradecerme nada… hazlo. No vas a dejar que una relación que me costó mucho asimilar se vaya al caño sólo por una tontería – le sonrió - si realmente estás arrepentido, discúlpate y habla. No pueden dejar todos los cabos sueltos. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su vehículo, alzando una mano a manera de breve despedida. – Te cuidas Kanon, y cualquier cosa que suceda… no dudes en llamarme –

- Sí, claro – se despide y entra a su casa, encendiendo la luz, encontrándose una gran sorpresa.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, lo siento por aquella interrupción, pero ya hacía frio y me quería ir a emponchar, además que el suspenso es bueno.

Quiero publicar este capítulo en "noche buena", y quiero publicar otro el día de navidad, quizás, pequeños regalitos a quienes lo quieran tomar así, n_n bien, disfrútenlo.

Advertencias: este si tiene lemon… pero no diré con quien :3

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el gemelo

- Solo vine por unas cosas que necesito – o pudo verlo al rostro – ya me voy. – Sin embargo, Kanon se encontraba en su camino, y no se quitó de él. – Permiso –

- No me quitaré, hasta que hablemos… puedes quedarte –

- No hay nada de qué hablar –

- ¡Mentira! Por eso es que estamos así, por eso es que, no sabes que me arrepiento y que solo… solo quiero que me perdones – dijo casi en un susurro que fue bien escuchado.

- … -

- Radamanthys… -

- Tengo que pensar… - no enfocaba la mirada en la única persona frente a él – no puedo darte una respuesta inmediata, déjame pasar. –

- Está bien, pero… te recuperaré, porque te amo – expresó con valor. Pero al momento que el rubio pasó a su lado, lo tomó por un hombro. – Mírame y repítelo – Le exigió.

A esas alturas, el rubio solo levantó su rostro, inexpresivo – Tengo que pensarlo… - supuso que se refería a ello, a lo que Kanon lo soltó para dejarlo ir, a su propia voluntad.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de él, respiró hondamente, sin siquiera saber si aquello tenía el gran significado que le había dado. Aquella mirada vacía, indiferente.

No sabía qué hora era, pero preferiría dormir ya que la rutina volvía comenzar. Cuando observó su teléfono celular, tenía acumuladas un sinfín de llamadas perdidas, de las cuales no sabía hasta ahora porque lo había dejado en modo de silencio. Le dio curiosidad y cuando supo que era Shion, se alarmó, regresando el llamado.

- ¡Kanon! ¿Dónde está tu informe? – fue el cordial saludo.

- ¿Informe? ¿Qué inf… ¡! ¡El informe! – Al recordar el pequeño detalle que era su arduo trabajo, encendió su computador registrando entre sus papeles los detalles que buscaba.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios se te pudo olvidar!? Mira que si no me lo entregas antes de medianoche, estas despedido, oíste! – y luego se escuchó el sonar del teléfono.

Estaba muy cansado, y al parecer, esa noche no dormiría como deseaba; aunque sí tendría la mente muy ocupada en algo de una importancia relativa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había sido inesperado, pero después de escuchar las largas y tediosas alegatas de Shion De Arles, se sentía un poco libre, pero sin ganas de volver a casa. De suerte, saliendo del edificio se encontró a Dohko, Milo, Camus y June. Aquella junta había sido para "estudiar", y se notaba debido a que en la mesa se encontraban cuadernos, folletos y documentos, sin embargo, la plática no correspondía a tales escritos.

Kanon se les unió, y hablaban de todo, entre risas y carcajadas, comida y demás. Con el tiempo, se fueron uniendo al grupo Afrodita, Death Mask y por último llegó Shura, con Aioria. No le dio importancia a la presencia del castaño, solamente siguió disfrutando el momento. Y así fue, aunque el castaño buscaba la cercanía de su presa, lo que no fue tan difícil conseguir, aunque no era atendido como el esperaba.

El pequeño grupo se había formado con el objetivo de repasar y responder diversas preguntas sobre la clase de Botánica, la cual los tenía con soga al cuello a todos los presentes, menos a Kanon. Sin embargo desistieron de aquella misión imposible, para distraerse en el bar que frecuentaban; de igual forma faltaban 7 días para el examen final. Kanon aceptó la invitación (por primera vez sin ruegos) de Shura, aunque realmente era una petición del castaño.

Llegaron al bar y la música electrónica fue de bien recibida por todo el grupo, Kanon comenzaba a pensar que no era necesario sentirse deprimido por una causa perdida, mientras tuviera a sus amigos que lo animaran, aunque éstos no estuvieran enterados realmente de nada, excepto Afrodita.

Alguno se dedicaban a embriagarse hasta que se cuerpo aguantara, mientras otros insistían en disfrutar de la música y bailar, y otros tomaban contando sus chistes que gustaban a todos. Aioria no se hizo de esperar, y acechó a Kanon hasta poder cruzar miradas y palabras.

- ¿Qué tal Kanon? Que raro que estés divirtiéndote con nosotros. – se acercó para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros del mencionado, no dejando espacio entre ellos.

- Y eso en qué te concierne – le replicó sin hacer intentos de alejarlo, pero tampoco de estrecharse.

- Mucho, verás, estaba preocupado por ti. – le tomó el rostro en sus manos para que pudiera verlo al rostro – Pero si no estás en casa, significa que nadie te espera. –

Aquello había sido una punzada en su corazón y en su orgullo, más por dejar que sus expresiones faciales corroboraran que lo dicho era verdad; a lo cual Aioria suavizo sus facciones para proporcionarle una cálida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, él no te merece – y acto seguido se atrevió a probar los labios ajenos, con algo de agresividad con temor a ser rechazado, pero tal fue la sorpresa de haberse totalmente correspondido, de la misma manera, lo cual dio inicio al movimiento de la sangre en sus cuerpos, lo que obtuvo como consecuencia el aumento de temperatura y la erección de sus miembros.

Si bien estaban en cierto público, pocos de sus amigos se habían percatado de lo que sucedía entre los compañeros que estaban en la mesa, y fue algo sorprendente. Todos sabían de la relación de Kanon y Radamanthys, al fin y al cabo, siempre hablaba del inglés, y no se apenaba de nada, al contrario, estaba muy orgulloso de no ser un cualquiera ni estar con uno. Dohko se percató de esa escena, y aunque quiso intervenir, Afrodita lo detuvo.

- Déjalos, no debes meterte –

- No me digas qué hacer, Kanon está ebrio, y a punto de cometer estupideces más grandes –

- Y qué importa si ya lo hicieron – Dohko lo vio incrédulo

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- Bueno, no es que te incumba, pero la fiesta que fue en mi casa, bueno, muchos la disfrutamos con pareja –

Dohko deja de conversar, para dirigirse hacia los que se estaban comiendo a besos.

- Aioria, deja de comportarte como perra en celo – el mencionado volteo con enojo, nadie lo iba a insultar por sus acciones.

- Y a ti que te importa, Monje Dohko –

- Me importa porque son mis amigos, y según sé, ambos están en una relación… con otras personas –

- Pues entérate mejor – contesta Aioria, parándose de su asiento, ofreciéndole la mano a Kanon, quien la aceptó.

- Kanon, estás ebrio… ¿Qué pasó con Radamanthys? -

- No lo sé, ni me importa – harto de aquella plática – Métete en tus asuntos. - fue lo último dicho para luego halar al castaño e irse de la vista de los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A simple vista no se podía observar nada en aquel oscuro rincón, al fin y al cabo, estaba un poco apartado de la multitud, donde las luces de las calles alumbraban apenas por donde pasaban los carros. Y nadie intentaría descifrar que bajo aquella oscuridad, dos hombres se tocaban vorazmente.

Aquella pasión se desbordaba entre sus labios, sus manos, saliva que escurría entre sus ardientes besos que sin escrúpulos recorrían y marcaban la dermis ajena. El de pelo largo no pudo soportar el calor, aun estando al aire libre, y se amarró la larga cabellera azulada, un aspecto que pocos habían visto, pero que en esos momentos volvió loco al castaño, el cual no pudo evitar mordisquear y probar aquel delicioso cuello.

De repente, Aioria sintió que lo tomaban con fuerza por los hombros, colocando su pecho y rostro contra el muro que les hacía sombra; aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, más cuando sus pantalones fueron aflojados y caían por sus piernas, no sin ser debidamente exploradas por las mismas manos que lo tenían así. Su bóxer fue colocado justo en sus muslos, y su miembro fue atendido con unas ágiles manos.

No había obtenido nunca algo parecido, el castaño, que nunca había estado con otro hombre diferente, se entregaba ante la experiencia de alguien un año mayor, de alguien que, sabía lo que hacía. Disfrutaba de las estimulaciones, el pene ajeno rozándose entre sus piernas le enloquecía y le causaban temor, pero el momento en que sintió aquel miembro en su entrada, le hizo encogerse, acurrucándose en el muro frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te arrepientes – exigió respuesta ante la huida.

- No pero… tengo… miedo – decía cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo las insistentes manos en su cuerpo.

- No temas, te dolerá al principio, pero luego te gustará… yo lo sé… relájate – y sin dar oportunidad al otro a reflexionar, lo tomó por las caderas, y lo penetró de un solo.

El castaño reaccionó con un grito ahogado en su garganta, sintiendo el ir y venir, el chocar de la pelvis con sus glúteos, una acción que le desgarraba como nunca hubiese imaginado, y se arrepentía, no por todas las circunstancias de alrededor, como el de las relaciones con los demás (amistades y noviazgos) ni el que estuvieran bajo los designios del alcohol, simplemente, porque aquello dolía demasiado, y el hombre a cargo de ello no frenaba ni un segundo, lo sostenía fuertemente de las caderas y embestía con un insistente vaivén.

De repente, se detuvo, y penetró lenta y profundamente, al castaño, quien no supo si fue su imaginación pero la electrificante sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndole ver pequeñas estrellas de colores. El gemido como respuesta, le indicó al mayor que "había dado en el clavo", y que debía seguir así para ambos disfrutar del salvaje e impredecible momento.

El vaivén se tornó lente, pero fuerte, haciendo que los gemidos se aceleraran, en un constante baile de dos cuerpos que se fusionan para encontrar un único objetivo: la liberación del placer.

Y aquello ocurrió primero en el castaño, quien pensó que su sometedor se detendría, pero continuó con un par de estocadas más, para abandonar su cuerpo ya cuando el miembro comenzaba a dolerle. Cada uno se compuso sus respectivas ropas, aunque Aioria no estaba del todo cómodo.

- Te dije que lo disfrutarías – al fin una frase de Kanon.

- Pero dolió… mucho… -

- Lo sé… -

- Seré tuyo, si tú eres mío – le susurró en el oído al haberlo abrazado por detrás.

Kanon cerró sus ojos, por un lado, estaba harto de aquella frase "soy tuyo" o "eres mío", al fin de cuentas, no eran objetos, y por lo que había pasado últimamente, se había dado cuenta que aunque él se entregara y expusiera todos sus secretos hacia alguien, ello no le aseguraría nada. Estaba arrepentido de haberle entrado su cuerpo a Aioria, y lo había vuelto a hacer. Pero no se sentía bien, no se sentía amarrado al castaño, no sentía que esas pocas sesiones de sexo borracho eran algo por lo que mataría. Y fue entonces que empezó a comprender, que aunque pasaría todo el día y toda la noche con el castaño, con quien se divertía y compartía muchos gustos, no estaría feliz, porque siempre pensaría en Radamanthys.

- Lo siento pero… no puedo ser de nadie… -

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará.

n_n bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bueno… lo típico, que pasen felices fiestas y todo, pero sinceramente, quien tenga religión que celebre la fiesta pagana que haya que celebrar, y que comparta no con la familia que se tiene a diario, si no con los que no tienen nada, porque al fin y al cabo, si la navidad es para compartir, hay que compartir con los que no tienen. Bueno, se cuidan, hasta luego!


	10. Chapter 10

Bien, este cap no tiene lemon, je, pero, algunas sorpresas, espero les guste.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Lesty, Sophi y Shiro24kuro por sus valiosos comentarios n_n!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un bar tranquilo, sin gente, con la típica música de fondo y el bar tender ordenando y limpiando las copas con detalle ya que sólo tenía un cliente en aquella noche, sentado en la barra, tomado en silencio. Y el encargado del negocio esa noche no interrumpiría los pensamientos de aquel rubio que le había pedido dejar la botella a su lado para llenar su vaso cuantas veces necesitara.

Por la puerta entraba otro hombre de cabellera larga y oscura, quien no era un cliente más en ese aburrido lunes, al contrario, se llevaba al único que tomaba en la barra. El bar tender se limitó a observar la situación, sin preguntar, ya conocía de ciertas situaciones y sus circunstancias.

El inglés había recurrido a la ayuda de Aiacos; después de todo, aunque en su trabajo era muy bien remunerado, no podría estar pagando para quedarse a dormir en un hotel, además que, para ser sincero, la soledad le devastaba. Sin embargo, aquella noche ni regresó a casa de Aiacos, por lo que éste fue a buscarlo en el primer lugar que imaginó, y realmente deseara que no estuviera ahí, pero no se le cumplió ese deseo.

Conocía a Radamanthys, bastante bien, no podía afirmar que lo conocía a la perfección, pero sabía que aquel rubio no bebía en soledad, y por primera vez lo vio ebrio de depresión. El rubio no le había querido contar detalles y respetaba eso, no iba a obligarlo a hablar, además, aunque conociera a Kanon, no podía afirmar alguna situación más realista, lo único que sabía era que se habían separado. Si Rada dejó a Kanon o Kanon echó a Rada, no tenía ese ligero detalle.

El rubio insistía que lo dejara solo, que no era importante, que no era nada, y todas aquellas cosas que "no era" exageradas, acompañadas de una distorsionada voz a causa del alcohol. Aiacos no le dio importancia a ninguna excusa, tomó la billetera del rubio, pagó la cuenta, y le tomó el brazo para pasárselo por encima de sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar. No le agradaba ser la mula de carga y menos con el peso casi muerto del rubio, aquel olor que despedía sólo se debía al tiempo que estuvo en aquel bar, y no le importaba mucho realmente, pero lo que le importaba era el por qué había llegado a ese punto, pero no iba a indagar con preguntas si quiera capciosas, sería una pérdida de tiempo y saliva cuestionar a un borracho.

- Sabes Aiacos, yo… yo estoy feliz de tener a alguien como tú – solo faltaba que se pusiera platicador en ese momento.

- Si, que bueno – contestó sólo por decir algo, sin querer realmente hacer conversación.

- tu no me has mentido, no me has engañado – ante aquello, el guía del camino hacia su casa, ponía más atención. Tal vez un Radamanthys ebrio era uno que no escondía lo que quería decir.

- Nunca lo he hecho, ¿Alguien lo hizo? – imaginando ya la respuesta.

- Kanon, ese niño bonito, me engañó, sólo me usaba para, para estar ahí – era obvio, aunque algunas de las cosas que dijera no tendría sentido.

- ¿Y qué te hizo? –

- Es un perro, se acostó con otro tipo, ¿te imaginas? Cómo pudo hacer eso – aunque Aiacos comenzó a dudar de si lo que le contaba era real o no, puesto que no observaba algún indicio de enojo o tristeza.

Ya habían llegado al edificio de apartamentos donde hace poco se había mudado Aiacos, quien respiró hondo y soltó un gran suspiro, antes de comenzar a subir las gradas para el quinto piso.

Mientras subían, Rada contaba las gradas o alegaba del porqué el ascensor se arruinó y peor aún, que no lo habían reparado todavía.

- Y cómo lo supiste – siguió cuestionando, ya abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

- Él me lo contó – cerraron la puerta tras de sí, y colocó al rubio en el sillón más cercano.

- ¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué haría eso? –

- Y para qué más. Para que me aleje. – Aiacos estaba a punto de separarse del rubio, pero éste lo abrazó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo al piso; Radamanthys abrazándolo con fuerza sobre su pecho, empapándolo con lágrimas.

- Por qué, porqué me hizo eso, si yo lo amo, Aiacos, nunca amé tanto a nadie como amo a Kanon, y a él no le importa, nunca le importó –

Una escena realmente perturbante para el sobrio, quien nunca imagino ver de esa manera al rubio, ni ebrio, ni abrazándolo y menos llorando. Se compuso, se sentó en el suelo, con un Radamanthys abrazado más a su cintura, pero no pudo evitar responderle aquel abrazo, que le hacía tanta falta en esos momentos.

Las palabras de calma eran más por inercia, y decidió que lo correcto era irlo a acostar y que descansara, lo dejó en la cama que le había prestado desde el día que llegó, pero el rubio insistía que no lo dejara solo. Aunque le costó soltarse de aquel agarre, salió de la habitación, para regresar minutos después con un vaso de leche.

- Todos me abandonan – se quejó sin estar completamente bien del todo.

- Si, lo que digas, tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor – y sin mucho escándalo, el ebrio se tomó el vaso de leche, justo cuando Aiacos se iba a retirar nuevamente, fue tomado por el brazo.

- Por favor, no te vayas – le rogó; y negarse ante aquella imagen tan lastimera le hacía sentir mal.

- Rada… duérmete – suspiro.

- Duérmete conmigo – Realmente no quería, complacer los deseos de un ebrio no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, tampoco el cuidarlos, pero debía recordar que en cualquier comento su amigo podría tener una reacción desfavorable de su estómago y ahogarse, lo cual había escuchado era muy común, y no quería que alguien pasara por eso en su casa. Suspiró en derrota, y se metió junto a Radamanthys bajo las colchas, dándole la espalda.

Dejó libertad para que el despechado lo abrazara; parecía que solamente así podía calmarse. Sin darle tanta importancia a ese hecho, quería dormir y así poder conversar mejor con Radamanthys, quiera o no, y tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que las manos q lo envolvían se movían torpemente. No prestó atención, hasta que en su cuello una lengua dejó su marca. Volteó inmediatamente, rompiendo la unión y saliendo de la cama.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? – cuestiono sin realmente esperar una respuesta lógica.

- Aiacos, sólo será en un beso, sólo uno – rogaba.

- Si claro, duérmete, hablaremos mañana – tomó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. El rubio, quien se quedó con ganas de un beso fuera de quien fuera, se decidió a ir tras su amigo, sin embargo, las colchas que se enredaban en sus piernas, y la mullida almohada no dejaron que saliera del lecho, y en cuestión de instantes se quedó dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Su sueño era pesado, sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a ver imágenes proporcionadas por algún subconsciente de alguna parte de su cerebro. Eran cuestiones vagas, risas, helados, películas, una mano, morena, fuerte, grande como la suya, sus dedos entrelazados. Cabellos largos, ondulados, de un raro tono azulado, indescriptible. Y su risa, aquella risa que satisfacía cada parte de su ser, esa risa que miraba a menudo, en ocasione, por situaciones que para cualquier otra persona con un poco de hipocresía en su sano juicio no reiría, pero la risa de aquel hombre era genuina.

Lo tenía, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, no le importaba, pero más que su mano, quería agarrar todo su cuerpo, tocar esos labios, ver directamente a esos ojos que, por alguna razón, no le eran mostrados; y cuando se acercaba, aquel ser más se alejaba de él, y sintió caer en un abismo, que lo despertó abruptamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aiacos ya estaba despierto preparando desayuno, cuando aparece su amigo rubio con las mismas ropas del día anterior.

- Hola Aiacos – saluda desganado

- Hm, hola, disculpas deberías de darme – lo reprende, sin olvidar que debería estar un poco molesto.

- Am, bueno, perdón, aunque la verdad no muy recuerdo que pasó –

Aiacos suspiró, sirviendo los alimentos en los platos, sin darle importancia a explicarle cada detalle, pero sin duda, al brindarle ayuda a su amigo, exigiría saber las razones de aquello, mientras desayunaban para irse a sus respectivas labores.

- Mencionaste a Kanon – Radamanthys detuvo sus acciones de inmediato. – dijiste que te había engañado. – dio un sorbo de su café.

- Debo alistarme o llegaré tarde. – Pero antes de levantarse, Aiacos, ya con la paciencia agotada, somató la mesa, haciendo que los platos hicieran un leve sonido y no digamos el golpe de sus palmas sobre la madera.

- Suficiente Radamanthys, no puedes huir así de tus problemas, y menos si incluye a otra persona –

- Yo no estoy huyendo de nada – se excusa sin fundamento.

- ¿A no? Y entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en casa de Kanon? ¿Por qué de repente evades mis otras preguntas? Si realmente estás seguro que no hiciste nada mal, entonces, de que te escapas –

- Si tanto quieres saber, pues bueno, Kanon me dijo que se había acostado con un compañero de su clase, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo felicite y que todo es color rosa? ¿Qué demonios tengo que ver en su decisión si yo no hice nada? –

- Pues quizás, por eso, no hiciste nada –

- A qué te refieres con eso –

- Si te engañó y te lo confiesa, es porque sigue confiando en ti – el rubio se limitó a escuchar – pero si no escuchas lo que él tiene que decir y tú tampoco le dices nada… entonces qué esperas que pase –

- … -

- Dime, Radamanthys, qué quieres que ocurra, vivirás aquí, te regresarás a Inglaterra, regresarás con Kanon si te lame los pies o qué? – la serie de propuestas las tomaba en cuenta de forma rápida, nunca había pensado en regresarse a Inglaterra, y creía que sería buena idea. Nada le recordaría nada indeseable, aunque lo último mencionado le había recordado cosas que, no eran precisamente alguna pelea o algo similar entre ellos.

- La verdad, no lo sé… aunque la vez que llegué a su casa por unas cosas, me dijo que se arrepentía, y que me recuperará –

- Bien, al menos le diste tiempo para disculparse… y tú, ¿Pelearías por él? –

- ¿Ah? –

- Bueno, si Minos me pusieran los cuernos, creo que mi primera reacción sería partirle los huesos a quien lo engatusó… ¿Lo conoces? Ya sabes, al sujeto que… -

- No… sé quién es porque, Kanon me hablaba mucho de él pero, no lo conozco físicamente –

- Kanon te hablaba mucho de él, y tú, ni en cuenta… Je, parece ser que no le has puesto atención a tu noviecito –

- Tú qué sabes –

- Lo que me dices… aunque al parecer, no es mucho, y quizás por eso estás así –

- Claro, y tu vida es perfecta –

- Je, no lo es, si no, fuera aburrido. Imagínate, si haríamos lo mismo siempre, seguros de que no pasará nada malo entre los dos – bosteza ficticiamente – buscaría otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, ¿no lo crees? – observó cómo a Rada le empezaban a calar las palabras, aquella conversación al fin había dado sus frutos. – Además, si no estás alerta, cualquier león puede venir y comerse a tu borrego, si no lo cuidas bien. –

Sin más que decir ni responder, Aiacos terminó su último bocado y se encaminó a su habitación para terminar de arreglar sus ropas, mientras el rubio tenía una maraña de ideas y pensamientos en su cabeza, por lo que se quedó sentado, meditando sobre lo que le habían dicho hace poco. No se había puesto a pensar de esa manera, de hecho, era difícil tener ideas diferentes ya que no le había expuesto la situación a nadie, si quiera lo había dicho en voz alta; le avergonzaba, le indignaba, y le surgieron nuevas preguntas, ¿Toda la culpa era de Kanon? acaso, ¿Él no llenaba el "título" de novio como para que se buscara otro? ¿Cuántas veces Kanon estuvo a punto de y al final rechazó? Imaginaba una situación en la que su novio era acosado día a día y no podía alejarse de esa persona debido a las clases, y la presión sobre Kanon era grande, el tener una Beca no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Hasta este momento, se ponía a pensar en las responsabilidades de Kanon, que en ocasiones le pedían cuidar de su sobrino y aquel no se negaba, y aun así, cumplía con todo; y a pesar de todas las cosas que su novia hacía diariamente, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, y sus abrazos no eran correspondidos, sus caricias tampoco y la pregunta crucial, ¿hace cuánto no hacían el amor? Y ahí estaba algo esencial, no lo recordaba; cayó en cuenta que todo se volvió monótono, y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo "_buscaría otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, ¿no lo crees?_" recordó las palabras de Aiacos.

Estaba tan concentrado con sus pensamientos y con una ola de distintos sentimientos que le inundaban, cuando Aiacos le llamó la atención.

- Rada, llamé a tu trabajo, dije que te habías golpeado la cabeza y estabas inconsciente, así que no vayas a trabajar hoy – le sonríe ante de salir del apartamento - ¡Adiós! –

No le había dado tiempo de contestar una afirmación, negación o maldición ante ese acto. Aunque, después del breve silencio, le agradeció mentalmente a su amigo; estaba dispuesto a luchar para recuperar lo que perdió.

-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará

u.u uff, no se imaginan lo difícil que me es hacer los diálogos. Me tardo demasiado en ellos, bueno, si les molesta algo de los diálogos, háganmelo saber, porque creo que en ello no son muy buena, je, bueno. Feliz noche!


	11. Chapter 11

- "_pensamientos_" –

-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena, no necesariamente de tiempo.

*acciones que no se pueden deletrear*

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que sin darme cuenta me salió bien largo o_o jejeje, n_n espero con ansias sus comentarios.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una semana de su última borrachera, y no quería volver a una situación similar. Si su arrepentimiento era lo más grande que ocupaba sus pensamientos, ahora podía decirse que era lo único. Una vez, y dos veces, si se disculpaba, ¿le iba a creer? De hecho, ¿por qué no se detuvo? Aunque, si bien, no recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa al castaño.

Al poco tiempo, su rutina iniciaba nuevamente, aunque sin clases pero todavía con varias investigaciones e informes que realizar, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente a Dohko y pedirle una merecida disculpa. Al principio, Dohko seguía un poco molesto, más porque sabía que Kanon había estado teniendo problemas en su relación, y lo reprendió por ser un completo idiota, al complicar más las cosas. Sin embargo, no pudo permanecer enojado con él, y le dijo que era muy importante que hablara con Radamanthys, al menos para no dejar encerrado todo aquello que debía decirle, pero a estar alturas, Dohko tampoco tenía mucha esperanza que el perdón del inglés llegara de la noche a la mañana.

En las noches le era difícil conciliar el sueño; miro su anillo, y recordó muchos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con su inglés. Habían acordado en colocarse los anillos en la mano izquierda, puesto que de igual forma vivían juntos, y eso significaría bastante. Esa noche no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia al ver aquella circunferencia plateada, se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, más cuando ni si quiera la había visto las veces que había estado con Aioria.

Esa semana, sin razón académica, Aioria lo había estado buscando todo el tiempo, interrumpiéndolo en el trabajo (por lo que Shion ya estaba muy molesto), acosándolo al momento del almuerzo, y Kanon ya estaba cansado de él. De hecho, en tan poco tiempo, su percepción de Aioria había cambiado. Antes le interesaba, le intrigaba ir más lejos, y cuando lo obtuvo, ya no le interesó más. Le agradaba su compañía, eso sí, pero no podía juzgar si al menos las veces que habían tenido sexo eran buenas o malas, simplemente no podía, y si empezaba a compararlo con Radamanthys, recordaba las veces que estuvo en intimidad con él; y claro que no se acordaba de todas, si habían sido bastantes, pero no recordaba cómo había sido la última vez. Se mortificaba, mientras Aioria lo buscaba, él buscaba a su inglés, sin tener ningún resultado.

- Vamos Kanon, yo te invito – rogaba el castaño

- Que no Aioria, no quiero continuar con esto – se lo quitaba de encima, pero al instante lo volvía a abrazar.

- Es por Radamanthys ¿verdad? –

- Cállate, no te importa –

- Claro, yo no tengo nada que ver, especialmente cuando soy el remplazo de ese rubio –

- ¡Nadie lo puedo reemplazar! – lo empujó creando una distancia aún mayor.

- ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿Por qué todavía crees en que él te quiere? Yo sé que tú aún lo amas, pero recuerda que no hizo nada por ti, no intentó si quiera recuperarte. – se volvía a acercar – además, entre él y yo… bueno, dime con quien estás ahora –

- A que te refieres –

- Bueno, nosotros estamos casi siempre juntos, compartimos muchas cosas, pero – toma la mano izquierda de Kanon, sin que éste se oponga – este aro tu dedo, me da curiosidad –

- y la curiosidad mató al gato – recupera su mano, intentando retomar su camino, el cual es nuevamente interrumpido por el castaño.

- Esta bien, sólo quiero recordarte que él no regresará a ti, no a estas alturas (1), en cambio, yo estoy disponible cuando quieras. –

- Ya te dije, no se volverá a repetir –

- ¿Ni aunque te compruebe que Rada se regresó a Inglaterra? – Esa premisa le había calado, y le surgían nuevamente emociones y preguntas que no debía, no cuando ni siquiera sabía si era totalmente cierto; pero aquella confusión en su rostro, provocó una sonrisa triunfadora en el castaño.

- Como sea, te veré más tarde con el grupo – se despide no sin antes robarle un beso, sólo un roce de labios, a lo que Kanon no pudo reaccionar tan rápido y sólo alcanzó a darle un leve empujón. Con el ceño fruncido, se frotaba los labios con su brazo en un vano intento de quitar aquella sensación.

Iniciaba otra semana, sin Rada; estaba agotado del trabajo, de los estudios, del pesar de la ausencia de su novio, del pensar en si podría ser perdonado o no. Había buscado (anónimamente) respuestas de gente en el internet, sobre qué harían si su pareja los engañara, y bueno, todas eras negativas para la posición en el que él estaba. Suspiraba, pensando que la única solución sería dejar tranquilo al inglés; intranquilo por querer expresarle tantas cosas, y porque no sabía si lo que Aioria le había dicho era cierto. De ser así, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Y primeramente, ¿cómo podía confirmarlo? No le hubiera molestado una breve despedida.

Estaba en el herbario, ya llevaba la mitad del inventario, y al menos ya estaba más tranquilo porque Aioria no lo iba a visitar cada hora, claro que eso fue gracias a Shion quien le advirtió que dejara de llegar, más que molestar a Kanon, estaba interfiriendo con su concentración, lo cual podría repercutir en la colección que le había llevado gran parte de su vida.

Llamaban a la puerta, y Kanon era el más cercano a ella, así que abrió, y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaba estupefacto, su ojos tan grandes como podían y su boca abierta.

- Kanon – fue lo primero que escuchó – debemos hablar –

- ¡Kanon! ¿Es otra vez ese mocoso? Lo voy a poner en su lugar – y diciendo eso, Shion abrió más la puerta, viendo interrogativamente al rubio que nunca había visto.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Eh, Shion, él es de los nuevos estudiantes de Fudo, y debe ir a revisar unas plantas al anexo (2), eh, estaba por acompañarlo, jeje, si me permite -

- am… nunca lo había visto, pero bueno, ve, y que sea rápido –

- Si, vuelvo en seguida – y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Rada… - y sin contenerse, lo abrasó efusivamente, lo cual fue tan sorpresivo y rápido, que al mencionado no le dio tiempo de corresponder. – Ven, hablemos en privado – y caminó por el pasillo (que parecía un laberinto) hasta un cubículo que, sin lugar a dudas, no era de Kanon, pero estaba seguro que no llegaría nadie en esos momentos.

- Kanon… yo… -

- ¡Rada! ¡Lo siento! – sus rodillas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo – perdóname por favor, me arrepiento tanto, y no es excusa pero estaba borracho, y yo no quería pero estaba ahí, todo el tiempo, rogándome y no lo pude evitar, por favor, solo quiero que me perdones perdóname Rada yo… - un dedo se posó en sus labios, con lo que dejó de hablar, y levantó su rostro mostrando sus ojos vidriosos.

- Kanon… te amo – y dicho eso, lo beso, un beso sutil, corto, necesario. – Y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, pero… necesito tiempo –

- Rada… yo también te amo, más que nada y nadie en el mundo –

Se miraron por unos segundos, cada uno, sintiéndose vivo, sintiéndose feliz, por ese instante.

- Pensé que habías regresado a Inglaterra –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaste eso? "_Aunque Aiacos también tuvo esa idea_" –

- Lo dijo Aioria – y al ver la expresión del rostro del rubio con tan sólo escuchar ese nombre, supo (o recordó) que haberlo mencionado en un momento tan frágil, no era buena idea – em, bueno, y no sé, te marcaba a tu número y no recibías la llamada –

- Si, bueno, perdí mi celular – recordando vagamente que quizás se había quedado en algún bar que frecuentaba después de dejar a Kanon.

- Rada, tengo que regresar… -

- Lo sé, yo tengo que hacerme el inconsciente –

- ¿Eh? –

- Te cuento luego… juntémonos este sábado –

- Bien – y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se frotó el rostro y salió del cubículo, agarrando al rubio de su mano izquierda, sintiendo el frío material del anillo que todavía llevaba puesto, lo cual le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Salieron de aquel laberinto, y comenzaron a bajar nuevamente las gradas, con comentarios como "este lugar es tan grande" "lo tengo que conocer mejor" y llegaron al primer nivel, dónde Kanon no pudo evitar sentir que varias miradas se posaban en ellos, miradas que conocía bien y estaban a no más de 5 metros, de seguro, iba a ser tema de conversación de sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, no había caído en cuenta en el detalle de unos ojos verdes.

- Vaya, vaya, así que este es el famoso Radamanthys… - lo barrió con la mirada, con un toque de desprecio – No es la gran cosa – se ríe

El rubio no entendía a qué iba eso, pero no pudo evitar molestarse por un comentario tan despectivo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú, enano? – aunque no tan pequeño, pero lo era.

- ¿No sabes? Vaya Kanon, que malos modales tienes, soy nada más y anda menos que Aioria, el novio de éste – y repentinamente jala a Kanon del brazo. El rubio comenzó a respirar más rápido de lo normal, apretando la mandíbula conteniendo el enojo que le había provocado tal respuesta y acción.

- Imbécil, suéltame, o te arrepentirás – la pobre víctima, no sabía si estaba más molesto por Aioria o asustado por Radamanthys, pero estaba nervioso, y el momento tan grato y corto que paso con el rubio, podría nunca jamás repetirse, por la impertinencia del castaño.

- Pues haz que me arrepienta – intentó acercar más a Kanon

- Dijo que lo sueltes - Dohko y los demás espectadores se quedaron asombrados por el golpe que había recibido su patán amigo en el rostro, por el puño (justiciero) del rubio que nunca habían visto en persona. Pero no habían ojos más sorprendidos que los de Kanon, quien no conocía esa parte de su inglés, pero en esta ocasión le causaba un gusto haberlo encontrado.

Aioria se recuperó, escupiendo un poco de sangre y limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano, con lo cual sólo consiguió ensuciarse más la cara.

- Maldito, cómo te atreves – y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara del rubio, ataque el cual fue esquivado y recibió un golpe en su abdomen, dejándolo encorvado, sin aliento, y arrodillado en el suelo, posteriormente.

- No seas idiota, Kanon es mío, y si tengo que romperte todos los huesos para demostrarlo, pues lo haré sin problemas. –

-o-o-o-o-o-

El viejo director del herbario estaba sentado frente a su computadora, sin idea alguna de qué cómo empezar la importantísima carta hacia el rector de la universidad. No le gustaba el tener que hacer cartas con tanta formalidad y con palabras disfrazadas, volteó su rostro para distraerse con lo que la ventana le proveía, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver una distinguida cabellera, en medio de una pelea.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanon nunca lo había visto de esa manera, como un perro que defiende a su dueño, verlo así lo cautivaba, y por ese pensamiento le pareció por un momento enfermizo, pero verídico.

- Rada, tranquilo, ya no pasa nada – se le acercó sigilosamente, tomando uno de sus puños para bajarlo lentamente. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando, Kanon fue empujado a un lado agresivamente, y Aioria se balanceaba sobre el rubio.

Radamanthys recibió algunos puñetazos, pero hábilmente rodó dejando al castaño sobre el suelo, imitando sus movimientos, pero el castaño dio un puñetazo a un costado de su agresor, quitándoselo de encima. Sin embargo, el rubio era mucho más rápido que él, lo tomó por el cuello, y lo levantó del suelo. Toda la muchedumbre observaba y se alejaba de esa escena, algunos se quedaron viendo de lejos. Pocas personas (conocidos) se acercaron para asegurarse de que la situación no fuera a ser tan grave.

- ¡Aioria! – se escuchó un grito de histeria, era nada más y nada menos que Marin. - Qué esperan, deténganlos – les rogó a Dohko y los demás. Y como si de esperar aquella orden se tratara, rápido intervinieron

- Radamanthys, basta, lo vas a matar – le dijo Kanon sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

- Si eso quiero – responde colérico.

Dohko, Death, Shura, Milo y Camus fueron a ayudar a Kanon, pero parecía que aquel inglés fuera el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Sin esperar más, Aldebarán embistió a Radamanthys con la fuerza suficiente como para separarlo de Aioria (y tirar a los demás por ahí). No soltó a Radamanthys mientras Marin abrazaba al castaño que había caído al suelo cual muñeco de trapo.

- Vamos rubio, respira, cuenta del 1 al 10 – le decía Aldebarán para tranquilizar a Radamanthys, quien siguió sus instrucciones y logró calmarse, enfocó a Kanon, quien sin perder mucho tiempo ya estaba a su lado, con una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele "_la cara_" algo? – le tocó el rostro suavemente, a lo que éste se movía por reacción a algunos nervios lastimados.

- No, estoy bien… de hecho, me siento mucho mejor – le sonrió, después de ver cómo había dejado al "novio de éste", de hecho, si se sentía muy bien, ahora comprendía lo que era "luchar por alguien".

- Ven, voy a limpiar tus heridas –

Fueron al baño a lavarle la cara a Rada, Kanon le limpiaba cada rasguño con tal cuidado que el rubio se convencía cada vez más del arrepentimiento del moreno. Bajo un poco su vista, para ver su camisa, y notar que estaba manchada de sangre. Maldijo en voz alta, a lo que Kanon se preocupó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Ese bastardo hizo manchar mi camisa… -

- Es sólo una camisa, no nada importante –

- Lo es, me la regalaste hace tiempo –

Kanon se detuvo, observó aquella prenda, y no recordaba exactamente cuándo se la dio, pero vagamente sabía que sí se la había regalado por la simple y sencilla razón que le quedaba muy bien. Sonrió nostálgico.

- Déjame, ya te tardaste mucho y tienes que ir a trabajar –

- Pero, debo cuidarte –

- No es nada grave, deberías preocuparte por tu "noviecito" –

- Je, pues eso hago, me preocupo por ti – La positiva reacción ante su burla, y la pronta respuesta, fueron otra señal que recibía el rubio.

- Bueno, me iré y tu continúa con lo que hacías… -

- Rada… ¿irás a casa? –

- No… te dije que nos miramos el sábado -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Ahora que nos vimos, debemos pensar, relajarnos un poco, y luego nos volveremos a ver –

- ¿Estás seguro de ello? –

- Si, llegaré a tu casa, o si prefieres nos juntamos en otro lado, yo te llamaré –

- Está bien… - acepta esperanzado.

- Bueno, me voy, y recuérdale a esa sabandija que no se atreva a tocarte nuevamente, o le irá peor. Tenía suerte de tener un amigo tan fuerte para salvarlo.

- *suspiro* debo agradecerle a Aldebarán -

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Perdón la tardanza Shion, tuve que ayudar al chico, eran muchas plantas y el solo no podía llevarlas –

- A sí, claro, ¿acaso él era el famoso Radamanthys? – La reacción de sorpresa de Kanon lo delató en ese instante.

- Eh, ¿famoso? Jeje, ¿por qué? –

- Sí que le dio una paliza a Aioria, hm, creo que me cae bien – Kanon estaba anonadado y sin saber que decir ante aquello.

- Kanon, te crees buen mentiroso, pero no es así… se más honesto, si no te quieres meter en más problemas –

- Eh, si Shion, gracias por el consejo, em, bueno, seguiré con mis labores. –

- Por cierto, tu castigo por mentirme será que limpies antes de que cerremos. –

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si es el trabajo de Boulin –

- Si pero, él tiene vacaciones, de igual forma, lo harás por un mes –

- Hey, no es justo, si tiene vacaciones deberían poner a alguien más –

- Dos meses –

- Está bien Shion, lo haré *suspiro* "_Pero no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió, ahora estoy más ansioso por que llegue el sábado_"-

-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) a estas alturas: después de tanto tiempo, etc.

(2) Anexo: bueno, en el herbario están todas las plantas y su información y eso, y en el anexo es un lugar donde se ponen las plantas a secar, por lo que tiene que ser un lugar con varias fuentes de calor, y por eso no se encuentran en el mismo sitio. Quizás sea un dato muy exagerado, pero no encontré mayor excusa para que éstos pudieran estar solos n_n jeje, espero no les haya causado confusión.

Bueno, con eso de los anillos, como que en cada país se lleva en diferente mano xD así que decidí que aquí sería la mano izquierda, porque me gusta más; que lo hayan disfrutado!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Y Bienvenido año 2013, y año de la serpiente *O* bien, espero que la hayan pasado bien, y que se cumplan sus deseos y ambiciones :D

Perdón por la tardanza, y aunque realmente no pude terminar mi fic antes de fin de año, pues, no importa, lo terminaré n_n y aunque tomó un camino muy diferente al que me imaginaba xD pues, de igual forma la dedico a mis compinches de clases xD que espero sigan con éxito su camino. Bien, sigamos con la historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un sillón amplio, para unas cuatro personas, y aquellos dos hombres, sentados a las esquinas, distanciados por un espacio en el cual podrían caber unas 3 personas de su misma complexión. Dándose las espaldas, con la frente arrugada en signo de molestia, intentando ignorar todo lo demás dejando que el tiempo pasara.

- Señores, necesito que me ayuden, a ayudarlos – Pedía nuevamente atención un verdadero señor, de más de 40 años, de anteojos, traje formal, sentado cómodamente en un asiento separado, y con un cuaderno lápiz, al borde de la desesperación con aquellas personas.

Todo había sido "una trampa", de alguna manera Aiacos y Saga, que al parecer trabajaron en conjunto, lograron encerrar a Kanon y Radamanthys en la habitación con un terapeuta matrimonial. Si bien era cierto que no estaban legalmente casados, pero su situación era básicamente la misma. Sin embargo, al hallarse en esa situación tan inusual para cada uno de los dos, no pudieron aceptar la ayuda entregada, y se negaban a decir más de alguna palabra. Aunque si bien ya se habían contentado, cada uno le echó la culpa al otro por encontrarse en ese lugar, sin saber realmente quienes estaban detrás del asunto.

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra y el profesional, que hacía poco tiempo había recibido su doctorado en Alemania, no le encontraba una solución mediata si ni siquiera podía escuchar cuál era la verdadera cuestión; pero así como estaban estos dos en ese embrollo, la experiencia fue quien le dictó para comenzar a hablar sobre distintos temas en una relación, descubriendo tras las reacciones de ambos, cuál era el o alguno de los problemas.

El profesional se hallaba a gusto al ser escuchado con interés, aunque ello no fuera demostrado con obviedad, pero la aceptación de aquella ayuda de parte de ambos, fue quien le confirmó que iba por buen camino y podría recuperar una relación ajena.

Por un mes, llegaron nuevamente al consultorio, y tres veces más por separado. En ese tiempo, les había pedido que el contacto entre ellos fuera mínimo, y ya que no se relacionaban en alguna cuestión de obligación, les pidió (con cierto temor) que no se vieran en otros lugares que no fuera el consultorio. No estuvieron muy de acuerdo al principio, pero cedieron al ver que podría funcionar para bien.

La última sesión, fue la más productiva ya que colaboraban más, y todo radicaba en comunicarle al otro las cosas malas y luego las cosas buenas de su persona, aunque sean insignificantes, y así redescubrieron el gusto y disgusto el uno del otro. Pasaron por otra cuantas cuestiones de interrogaciones y respuestas que no a todos los ojos podrían verse lo suficientemente obvias.

- Después del arrepentimiento y del perdón, se debe hallar la armonía, pero ésta sólo puede existir si no hay lazos que unen a los problemas del pasado. Hace falta no retomar alguna cuestión negativa pasada, para poder tener un futuro positivo, claro está que tiene que ser un esfuerzo de parte de ambos. –

Y ante la premisa que les puso a meditar, el doctor terminó la sesión con una última petición; después de darse a conocer y tratarse a través de un tercero, ahora quedaba en cada uno pensar sobre las opciones que tenía para su vida y lo que quería hacer, de lo bueno y lo malo que era la otra persona, y al final si decidía darle más importancia a lo bueno o a lo malo, que esto último al final de cuentas no era de gran significancia en los conocimientos del doctor.

Tenían que realizar esa tarea por un mes más, sin verse ni hablarse por ningún medio. Era la libertad de estar completamente soltero, pero si realmente amaban y aceptaban a la otra persona debían comprometerse. Después de un mes se juntarían en un punto y si ambos aparecen, deberían dejar el pasado donde está, y continuar ambiciosamente hacia su futuro.

Ambos estaban consternados, pero aceptaron y antes de salir del consultorio, decidieron que se verían al medio día en la torre del reloj en un mes. Se tomaron de la mano por última vez, al menos por mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya llevaba tiempo viviendo solo, y su hermano Saga estaba preocupado por él y pasaba alguna noche en su vieja casa. Le había preguntado el por qué no había invitado a Sorrento o algún otro amigo a que se quedara temporalmente, más aquella pregunta era tan solo una prueba del crecimiento de su hermano, y notó que dejaba de ser tan tonto como siempre y comenzaba a pensar con claridad, tras responderle que aunque confiara mucho en Sorrento esa situación provocaría más dudas y confusiones, y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hacer pensar de hacer cosas "malas" cuando no era así. Saga lo felicitó por su fortaleza, y lo animó a continuar con la recuperación de su ya aceptada pareja.

A pesar que ya habían pasado los exámenes finales, todavía tenía mucho trabajo que terminar, y por otro lado ya no se sentía tan vívido como antes debido a que ya no miraba a sus carismáticos compañeros y se la pasaba rodeado de viejecillos enamorados de las plantas. Y se puede decir que hubo un punto que hasta se deprimió, imaginándose en el lugar de alguno de ellos, porque al menos ya cumplía un requisito: enamorarse de las plantas. Y después, ¿qué seguía? Quedarse calvo, usar peluca, casarse a las 45 años, y volvió a ver su anillo, el cuál muchos de aquellos viejecillos lo molestaban por "haberse casado muy joven" y tuvo que recordar que en algunas oportunidades se arrepentía de ello, claro, sólo cuando la relación entre los dos no era muy buena.

Ya en casa, cada cosa le recordaba a Radamanthys, pero no le entraba la nostalgia como cuando aquél acababa de marcharse, pero siguiendo la tarea encomendada, quería imaginarse la vida sin él, preguntarse si realmente podría encontrar a otra persona igual a él, con las características que le fascinaban, con un intelecto y un cuerpo envidiable, a un masoquista y sádico a la vez, y aquellas ideas le revoloteaban en la parte baja del estómago, haciéndole sentir la sangre correr y su miembro despertar ante las candentes memorias.

Recostado en el sofá, con sus ojos cerrados, dejó recostar el peso de su cabeza en el respaldo, pasando unos dedos ensalivados por su cuello, desabotonando su camisa, y tocándose su pecho. Sin tanta lentitud, desabrocha su pantalón, tomando en su mano izquierda su erecto miembro, frotándolo con ahínco, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba sus pezones, aquellos que por bastante tiempo ya no habían tenido la atención requerida, la atención de Radamanthys. Su respiración se agitaba, sus jadeos se hacían más sonoros, y de vez en cuando algún gemido ronco escapa de su garganta.

- ¡Ah! Si, Rada… -

Fantaseaba, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, e imaginaba que sus manos eran las del rubio, cubriéndole su ser. No era gentil, sus ojos apretados tan fuerte, con tal de tener la imagen de su rubio enfrente de él. Sus piernas, con el pantalón a medio muslo, se estiraron completamente, tensas. Los movimientos con mayor rapidez, su brazo ya cansaba, pero no podía parar en ese momento, continuaba, jadeando, gimiendo y…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ra… da! – todo su cuerpo se tensó, y esparció en el abdomen su semilla espesa y blanquecina. Su caja torácica se ensanchaba y se encogía rápidamente y disminuía su velocidad con el paso de los segundos, más su vista seguía un poco nublada, sus pensamientos aturdidos, y un ligero pitillo escuchaba surcar por su oído. Aunque fue un momento corto, hacía tiempo que no se intensificaba de aquella forma. Las últimas relaciones sexuales que había tenido habían sido con Aioria, y en estado de ebriedad, por lo que no recordaba con exactitud, pero tampoco sentía aquella intensidad. Realmente, estar con su rubio era cosa diferente, era único.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Su trabajo seguía siendo tan estresante como siempre, o podría decirse que más estresante, debido a que lo habían ascendido, o al menos lo tenían en prueba para ver si calificaba para ser ascendido, por lo que el cansancio no disminuyó.

Seguía quedándose con Aiacos, y éste aceptó sólo porque Radamanthys ya estaba haciendo "algo" por su relación, y tubo la confianza de consultarle la opinión al dueño del apartamento, aunque éste nunca le mencionó el plan que habían formulado con Saga.

- Me parece lógico, pero, ¿Y si él no llega? De hecho, ¿Llegarás? –

- Mmm… no lo sé, es decir, por ahora digo que sí, pero debo analizar si podré olvidar, básicamente -

- Y qué tienes que pensar –

- Es difícil porque no es sólo si quiero o no estar con él, es el qué haré en mi vida con él, es decir, ambos tenemos profesiones muy diferentes, y no sé si pueda con ello. –

- Bueno pues, si realmente lo quieres, harás lo posible para moldearte, ¿no? –

- Si… - responde dubitativo, perdiendo su mirada nuevamente en sus divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Malo. Bueno.

¿Por qué existían esas palabras? ¿Qué significaba exactamente y qué lo diferenciaba una de la otra? Estaba pensando en otro tipo de cosas que no debía, pero realmente, no le gustaba tener esa clasificación tan superficial y subjetiva… pero un momento, al ser subjetiva significaba que así podría conocerse a él mismo también, es decir, algo así como conocerse de nuevo, encontrar cosas en común de gusto y desgusto, y así comenzó su lista.

- Es muy serio, tiene un humor negro, es sarcástico, le gusta cocinar pero no lo hace muy bien, no le gusta mucho la comida tradicional, no es muy comunicativo, se desvela cuando no es necesario, se levanta tarde cuando tenemos que ir de compras, compra muchos libros, nunca contesta su teléfono…

Puras trivialidades, pero, si lo pensaba bien, ese tipo de cosas se parecían mucho a él, y aunque intentara encontrar algo de "malo" en Radamanthys, sabía que no podía reclamarle nada porque el hacía lo mismo o algo parecido, o cosas peores "_como tener sexo con otros_" y siempre lo recordaba. Claro que era algo que no debía olvidar, para no repetirlo, pero sólo debía tener la noción de no volver a sentir la tentación ante la incomprensión. Lo demás, debía dejarlo atrás.

Suspiró, realmente no era algo tan fácil, y en algunas cosas quería hablar con Radamanthys, para preguntarle tanto que aún no sabía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 11:25am, ya había pasado un mes desde que había visto a su inglés, y él, ya estaba ahí, parado, esperando entre el viento que congelaba sus pómulos, haciéndoles ver un poco sonrojados, al igual que la punta de la nariz. En aquel lugar nunca nevaba, pero la temperatura había descendido a tal punto que Kanon imaginaba que podría nevar, y claro que le encantaría ver la nieve, jugar con ella, y con Rada…

Cada vez que se dejaba de distraer cortamente, observaba su reloj, 11:28am. Daba vueltas, en círculos, un círculo pequeño, y no podía contener su nerviosismo.

- Radamanthys, por favor, aparece… -

Rogaba en una voz audible sólo para él. Aunque el sol estuviera encima de él, éste no lograba calentar debido a espesas nubes cumulonimbos que nublaban todo el panorama. Se había quedado quieto, cuando vio que un pequeño gato se acercaba a él, flaco, feo de por sí, atigrado con pelo rubio, o al menos eso se notaba aunque estaba muy sucio, se agachó, y al ver que aquella criatura no oponía resistencia hacia él, lo sostuvo por un tiempo, revisándolo con tan solo verlo, observando su deteriorado estado. Tan pequeño que cupo en la palma de su mano, las cuales utilizó para proporcionarle calor. Se incorporó, vio la hora 12: 16pm. Dio un suspiro, vio al gato, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos.

- ¡Kanon! – escuchó aquel inconfundible acento que lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

- ¡Rada! –

El mencionado corría, y Kanon, corrió hacia él, y en el momento en que llegaron casi al mismo punto, se abrazaron como nunca antes y como pocas veces, las sonrisas eran enormes, expresando felicidad pura. Se separaron solo un poco, para poder besarse en los labios con emoción, se separaban y se llenaban de besos.

- Por un momento pensé que no ibas a llegar – dijo el menor recuperando sus brazos para colocarlo en su pecho, habiendo olvidado que tenía un ser vivo en su mano.

- Lo siento… -

- miau –

La mirada miel se dirigió rápidamente de dónde provenía ese sonido, con asombro.

- Lo acabo de encontrar y está muy mal – sonó a excusa.

El rubio sólo rió graciosamente por lo bajo, con una sonrisa.

- Le gusta recoger gatos –

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? – puesto que realmente no había sido lo suficientemente audible.

- Nada, agregando cosas a la lista de "Bueno" – Kanon no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería, creyó que Rada gustaba de los gatos.

- Bien, ¿Quieres ir a casa? – ofrece Kanon, ansioso.

- Hm, sólo si vamos juntos – le sonríe, se dan nuevamente un beso, y sin pudor alguno, se toman de la mano, caminando entre el frío hacia su hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Le había dado un baño al gato con un shampoo desparasitante, y le había secado el cuerpo. Claro que también arregló algunas cosas como cama y caja de arena, la cual era caja de periódico por el momento. Le dio alimento y al parecer, el pequeño gato estaba a gusto con el moreno.

Se encontraba viendo la ventana, viendo cómo las hojas más viejas eran abatidas por la fuerza del viento, y éstas formaban un remolino de vez en cuando. Se le acerca el rubio con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Hace mucho frío – le dice entregándole la taza.

- Gracias. Sí, quizás caiga nieve – dice esperanzado.

- Hm, no lo creo… - viendo el semblante como si de un niño esperando aquel manto blanco se tratara – Pero, podríamos ir a Inglaterra, en el norte cae nieve – le da un sorbo a su bebida, sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa sobre sí mismo. Acaso, ¿aquello era una invitación?

- Hey, me gusta esa propuesta – le sonríe felizmente, se dan un beso, y al separarse, se dan cuenta que el minino yacía dormido en las piernas de Kanon.

- Esto será un problema – menciona, quitándolo con cuidado de las piernas ajenas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta inseguro de las intenciones del rubio.

- ¿Qué más? Dejarlo en su cama, si alguien dormirá encima tuyo, ese seré yo – Y dicho eso, deja al gato en su cama improvisada y se dirige a la habitación que tanto añoraba.

- No te preocupes Rada, ningún gato te quitará de mi lado – Dijo más para sí mismo, siguiendo los pasos del inglés.

-o-o-o-o-o- FIN

Jeje, bueno, este es el fin, o eso creo :P espero que les haya gustado, y aunque este sea el capítulo final, creo que seguiré agregando historias tipo oneshot pero en el mismo universo alterno. Bien, lo de la idea del terapia la saqué de sex and the city la película :P para que no me digan quejas de otros lados, jeje, pues tomé la idea de ahí n_n solo para aclarar.

Un gusto haber publicado una historia solo por capricho, y más gusto me da al recibir comentarios de personas de diferentes nacionalidades y lenguas, jeje, así que agradezco a:  
Lesty, Sophi, Shir24kuro, FandeYaoi97, XaLekz y librami.

Gracias a todas y todos, y felices primeros días del 2013! :P y para quienes celebren el día de reyes, pues que no les salga el muñeco! xD jajaja (a menos que quieran) en fin, felices fiestas!

Atte. Spark


	13. Extra: Horóscopo

Hola de nuevo, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre la historia, así que, publicaré esta historia que se me ocurrió n_n. am, habrán algunos flashbacks que concuerdan en tiempo en que Kanon y Rada se habían separado – a menos que indique lo contrario. Cuando termina el flashback es donde se quedaron en el capítulo anterior.

Por cierto, tiene lemon, y se lo dedico a Sofhi, porque se lo prometí, jejeje :P que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.

**Capítulo Extra No.1: Horóscopo**

**-o-o-o-o-o- Flashback –**

No podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas, no se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Rada. Ya había pasado gran parte de la noche cansando su vista con la iluminación de la televisión, y era momento de reponer a su cuerpo y su mente para el día siguiente. Y nuevamente no podía. Se levantó frustrado hacia el baño, se vio al espejo y sus ojeras eran extremadamente notorias. Abrió el botiquín buscando pastillas para dormir o algo parecido, y al parecer se las había acabado. Había comprado unas cuantas desde que se le dificultaba dormir, y se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había hecho.

- Perdí todo lo que me importaba – susurró, sentía que las lágrimas se le habían acabado.

Estaba muy ansioso por sus notas finales, porque a pesar que se esforzó mucho en todo el semestre, para los importantes exámenes finales no podía descansar bien, y no sabía si le había ido bien o mal. Además, que Shion le estaba exigiendo más debido a que el semestre de estudio ya había concluido, pero Kanon sentía que ya no podía dar más a nadie.

- Se lo entregué todo a él, y ahora no está aquí –

Pensaba seriamente en desahogar sus penas con parte del iniciador de ellas: Aioria. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía si podría comunicarse nuevamente con Radamanthys, y si lo hacía, ¿cómo podría enfrentarlo? No quería regresar a la misma relación rutinaria, sería algo así como un círculo vicioso. Sin embargo, si aceptaba a Aioria, quien sabía que él todavía no dejaba sus sentimientos por el rubio, podría ser caer en una relación muy diferente pero a la vez fugaz. Ahora que había tenido al castaño, no lo quería, tan simple como eso.

Se colocó una venda en los ojos y se acostó en la cama, tal vez así al menos descasarían sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba cansado de los mensajes y llamadas repetidas de Aioria, sin embargo no podía dejar abandonado su teléfono celular. De vez en cuando recibía la llamada de Shion (las cuales eran las más importantes) y pocas veces de su hermano, quien lo acosaba con preguntas del porqué hizo o no ha hecho tal cosa conforme su relación. En fin, por parte de ellos casi sólo recibía regaños y órdenes, pero aun así no podía ignorarlos.

- "Si no me contestas llegaré a tu casa" – decía un mensaje del castaño.

- Hm, nadie sabe dónde vivo – sonrió, recordando si a alguno de sus compañeros podría sacarle aquella información. Se tranquilizó dándose cuenta que ni siquiera Shion sabía dónde vivía. Estaba por escrito, pero no memorizaría algo innecesario.

- "Te invito a almorzar", "Ven a mi casa", "Respóndeme", "Te amo", "Ese cretino no merece a alguien como tú"… - Todos los mensajes en menos de un día. Y así eran casi todos los días desde que no se miraban. Aunque parecía que una parte de Aioria estaba convenciendo y desplazando a la parte de Radamanthys.

Recibe una llamada, y la ignora, pero cuando vuelva a sonar su teléfono, observa la pantalla, sorprendiéndose del llamado.

- ¿Sorrento? –

- ¡Kanon! Qué bien que me contestas ¿Cómo has estado? –

Y tuvieron una amena conversación sobre cuestiones académicas y de videojuegos, Sorrento recriminando a Radamanthys quien le había comprado una consola a Kanon, sospechando con el fin que ya no lo visitara en su casa. Pero la vaga mención del rubio, hizo decaer a Kanon, y fue notorio.

Quedaron en juntarse en la facultad, almorzar juntos como lo hacían antes, y hasta eso le causó cierta nostalgia a Kanon, pero aceptó, hacía tiempo que no miraba a su mejor amigo y tenían mucho de que contarse.

Kanon había llegado al punto en que habían quedado, y Sorrento aún no llegaba. Cuando de repente, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, sorprendiéndose y alarmándose de sobremanera, y pudo reaccionar violentamente si el causante no hubiera pronunciado su nombre.

- Sorrento, no hagas eso – le recrimina.

- Lo siento, pero tengo mucho tiempo de no verte – le sonríe amigablemente, como siempre lo hacía.

Buscaron el típico comedor donde solían juntarse y conversaron sobre sus actuales vidas, Sorrento ya le faltaba poco para graduarse de Químico y Kanon iba por la mitad, por lo que fue felicitado y adulado por el chico.

- Sabes, un día me atreví a presentarle a mis padres a Valentine… - Kanon se le quedó viendo, conociendo a los padres de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres? –

- Si, si, aunque les fue muy difícil digerirlo, jeje… -

- ¿Y Valentine? –

- Bueno, pues seguimos, hemos tenido algunos tropiezos, pero nada que pueda solucionarse, además, somos compatibles – sonríe - ¿Y Radamanthys? – cuestiona observando el cambio del semblante de Kanon.

- no lo sé… tengo mucho trabajo para preocuparme por él –

- ¿¡Cómo!?Acaso, ¿te hizo daño? ¿Hizo algo malo? – Ante las suposiciones de que el rubio había sido el ingrato, apretó los puños y bajó su mirada en vergüenza.

- No fue él. Yo lo engañé con alguien más –

- Oh, vaya… no lo imaginaba pero, has de tener tus razones – No quería juzgar a su amigo solo por un hecho del cual no estaba enterado a la perfección, y de igual forma apoyaría a su amigo a sentirse mejor, así que escudriñó con palabras sobre lo que había sucedido, y ahora que Kanon lo describía, conocía a Aioria, no como para saludarlo cada vez que se encontraban, pero sabía quién era, y le parecía un hombre realmente atractivo.

- Sé que amo a Radamanthys, pero no estoy seguro si lo recuperaré, ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo volveré a ver. – Dice lamentándose.

- Vamos Kanon, ánimo, veamos, el chico es leo y tu géminis, fuego y aire, su compatibilidad en las relaciones son muy altas –

- Sorrento, no empieces… -

- No Kanon, no hay que cegarse, nosotros somos una extensión del universo y por ello debemos informarnos sobre las estrellas que son nuestras guardianas. – Hablaba como el experto que era en esas cuestiones zodiacales.

- Está bien, no tengo nada que perder… -

- Bien, pues me acabas de decir que tu amistad con Aioria era muy buena, y es obvio, sus signos zodiacales son muy compatibles y tienen muchos gustos en común, ya vez que al estudiar la misma carrera es un gran paso. –

- Si, pero y qué hay de Radamanthys… él es escorpio – comenzando a interesarse en la información del otro.

- Escorpio es agua, los elementos del agua y el aire chocan entre sí, y los signos son totalmente opuestos, a los escorpio les gusta enfocarse en realizar su trabajo y como premio piensan que recibirán el amor de su pareja, mientras tú, géminis, quieres tener toda la atención y al no recibirla la buscarás en otro lado… tal como pasó –

- Hm, eso no fue así, ¿sabes? Esas son patrañas. – no se esforzó en demostrar su pequeño fastidio.

- Kanon, no te enojes, solo quisiera ayudarte para salir del embrollo en el que estás; no soy nadie para decirte que tienes que estar con Radamanthys por el tiempo que has estado con él o con Aioria por que se parecen en muchos aspectos, sólo quiero darte una expectativa de lo que yo confío, y eres tú el que eliges. –

- Hm –

- Mira – después de buscar en su bolsón, saca un libro mediano y se lo entrega a Kanon – tal vez si sea supersticioso o lo que sea, pero, espero que te ayude un poco a tomar tu decisión para que sepas qué hacer –

Kanon acepta el libro, ojeándolo sin sorprenderse al saber que se trata del horóscopo.

- Esta bien, y no estoy enojado contigo. Es sólo que, no sé qué hacer – suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

- Imagino que es difícil, pero ánimo – le regala una sonrisa que ayuda a dibujar una en el rostro de Kanon.

Después de cierto tiempo y otras trivialidades, se despiden con la promesa de reunirse más seguido y con los mejores deseos para la felicidad de Kanon.

- No es que crea en estas cosas de las estrellas pero… realmente describe muy bien a Rada y a Aioria, y a mí. Quizás, solo quizás, tenga que aceptar a Aioria… - suspira cansado en medio de su propia confusión de la cual creyó no era de una magnitud importante.

**- fin flash back – o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus torsos desnudos se rozaban entre ellos con sus tetillas erectas, en un abrazo aprensivo, ninguno soltaba al otro, al igual que sus labios que se desvivían por probar y adueñarse de la boca ajena. Los dos hombres en la cama se acarician las espaldas, el cuello, los dedos del inglés se enredaban en la melena azulada, que de vez en cuando jalaba para mover la cabeza del moreno, y así ensalivar su cuello, succionando y adueñándose de esa manzana de Adán que tanto le encantaba.

Ambos ardidos en una pasión descontrolada, que desde hacía tiempo no calmaban, y ésta era su primera vez juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

- Ah, Rada… espera – con sus manos en los hombros de aquel hombre, intentaba sin mucho ahínco separarse de él, contradiciendo las decisiones de su cuerpo, el cual no quería sentir la incómoda tela que lo apresaba.

Kanon, quien descansaba su espalda en el colchón, sintió un poco de libertad y tuvo que abrir sus ojos para observar que el hombre que lo acorralaba estaba parado al pie de la cama quitándose sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, acto seguido escudriñaba entre algunas gavetas, abriendo una, desordenando, abriendo otra, haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Oye! No desordenes mis cosas… - aunque no se refería exactamente a que todo lo tuviera en un lugar en específico - ¿Qué buscas? – pregunta sentándose a mitad de la cama.

- El lubricante… - tras la respuesta, Kanon se sintió un poco tonto al haber preguntado, y luego se estira para revisar en las gavetas de la mesa de noche, capturando en su mano un frasco.

- ¿Este? – llama la atención del rubio, quien regresa a la cama hincándose entre las piernas de Kanon, abrazándolo efusivamente y llenándolo de besos, intentando acostarlo, pero su sorpresa se hacía mayor por la resistencia que su pareja presentaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, con aquella mirada penetrante.

- Rada… eh… no es que no quiera… pero – intimidado ante la mirada.

- No quieres… - le interrumpió, a lo que Kanon reaccionó rápidamente.

- ¡Si quiero! – ésta vez, Kanon se abalanzó sobre Radamanthys con tanta fuerza, que el rubio cayó hundiéndose sobre el colchón – Pero… quizás vamos muy rápido… -

Al rubio le causó gracia los cambios que Kanon presentaba en ese momento, y de hecho, nunca se habían detenido a platicar sobre hacerlo o no, simplemente lo hacían o no lo hacían, y ahora el rostro sonrojado de Kanon, sobre él, dubitativo, mientras sus miembros se rozaban entre sus cuerpos. Si estaban solos y en esa situación, ¿cuál era el problema?

- "Muy rápido"… pero si no es la primera vez que lo hacemos – recalca Radamanthys, moviendo su cadera haciendo rozar el miembro de Kanon con el suyo, agasajándose de la no tan sutil acción y de los cambios en el rostro de su pareja.

- Ah, Rada… el de la terapista… dijo que… ah… no debemos… - cerró sus ojos, recibiendo esas sensaciones provocadas.

- Al diablo con eso, te quiero hacer el amor ahora – lo tomó por sorpresa y tumbándolo a la cama nuevamente, le quitó el bote de lubricante para echar el líquido en su área genital, masajeando sus glúteos, causando estremecimiento de parte de Kanon, quien movía sus caderas. – y yo sé que tú lo quieres también. – colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada, incitando con empujones y roces, deleitándose con los movimientos insistentes de Kanon con el fin de su invasión.

- Ya… hazlo… - rogó en un murmullo apretando sus ojos en bochorno.

- ¿Hacer qué? – seguía dando caricias con su miembro sobre la sensible piel del otro.

- ¡Rada! Por favor… - insistió separando sus párpados, mostrando una mirada de sumisión y calentura, a la cual el rubio no pudo resistirse y complacerlo, complacer a ambos.

Penetró con prudencial lentitud, ayudado con gran medida por el líquido antes vertido, siendo abrazado con fuerza por el cuello, mientras su frente descansaba sobre otra frente que tenía algunas marañas de cabello azulado pegados por el sudor. Ambos con los ojos semi abiertos, jadeantes, conectándose en cuerpo y aliento, uniendo sus labios al no poder resistir la poca separación de sus rostros.

Un abrazo íntimo con una exploración oral continua, podría ser interminable, con caricias a espalda, rostro, muslos, todo lo que los brazos del otro podrían alcanzar, a explorar, a reconocer nuevamente el cuerpo ajeno que no era sino de la propiedad de ambos.

Entre los besos y sus pequeñas pausas, Radamanthys comenzó con un movimiento de atrás hacia adelante, lanzando gemidos en la oreja de Kanon, mordiéndola y succionándola, reconociendo que los gemidos del otro sonaban con mayor fuerza, y eso le gustaba al rubio.

La velocidad aumentaba y dejaban espacio a sus cuerpos para poder respirar mejor, el rubio se hincó, tomando una de las piernas de Kanon y colocándola en su hombro, sosteniéndola y continuando con un movimiento más profundo y rápido. Kanon lo observaba, le encantaba la imagen que tenía frente a él, aquella invasión que lo volvía loco, el aroma que emanaban juntos, todo ello le encantaba y lo extrañaba.

Radamanthys se apoyó en el colchón, cada brazo a cada costado de Kanon, haciendo que la erección del último rozara con la pelvis velluda del rubio, e inició un vaivén grato para ambos, Kanon se retorcía ante las sensaciones, tirando la cabeza para atrás, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, donde chocaba su frente de vez en cuando, escuchando el crujir del colchón y el choque entre la cabecera y la pared, junto a gemidos más sonoros que indicaban el acercamiento al éxtasis en aquel baile con continuaba, hasta la culminación de ambos; primero Kanon, y luego Radamanthys, al sentir la opresión de las entrañas sobre su miembro.

Sudorosos, agitados, cansados, ninguno se movió por un rato, el cual no pudieron distinguir si fueron varios segundos y minutos. Hasta que el rubio se movió anunciando que se sentiría adolorido si no salía de él, a lo cual Kanon sólo asintió y se movió a un lado para dar más lugar a la cama, pues estaba en el centro. El rubio se acostó a su lado, de costado, viéndolo. Kanon lo encaró colocándose en una posición similar, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

- Estás flaco – dijo, dejando de hipnotizarse por las orbes doradas, inspeccionando con la mirada y su palma el cuerpo de aquel.

- Las penas de la vida – le sonrió – estaba preocupado por ti –

- Ya no lo hagas, de hecho, me encargaré de engordarte –

- ¿Para que te aplaste? –

- Hm, no, tú irías abajo en ese caso –

- Sabes que me encanta, pero… no siempre – se acerca, besándolo con toda parsimonia.

- Te extrañé – dice Kanon un tanto avergonzado.

- Yo también… me cuesta mucho dormir sin ti – confesó, cerrando los ojos y alcanzando el cobertor para poder cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos pudieron dormir sin complicaciones, uno al lado del otro, sin un abrazo opresor, o una muralla de almohadas, solamente uno al lado del otro, frente a frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Todavía falta más de un mes para navidad, cuando Radamanthys salió un domingo sin decir hacia donde iba. Kanon lo llamaba y no contestaba el celular; se enojó. Cuando el rubio llegó, quien descansaba en casa no le dio importancia, queriendo ignorarlo hasta el cansancio.

- Kanon, ven tengo algo que mostrarte –

No soportó la curiosidad, y sin decir ni reclamar nada, siguió los pasos del rubio, que lo guiaban hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el rubio sosteniendo una motocicleta V-Rod Muscle.

Kanon estaba perplejo, no sabía si era un sueño o algún mal chiste, quizás era una motocicleta normal y él se estaba poniendo todos los adornos encima, pero no, parecía muy real.

- Oye, cierra la boca o se te entrará una mosca – sonrió divertido y satisfecho, atrapando la mandíbula con sus dedos, juntándola con la parte superior suavemente.

- es… es... una… Harley… - no cabía en su emoción, y se animó a tocarla. – No puedo creerlo Rada… yo… - la sorpresa se fue, observo al rubio seriamente - ¿es acaso, una broma? –

- ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así? Es tu regalo de navidad… o algo así – responde con su mirada seria, sin borrar del todo su sonrisa.

- ¿¡Regalo!? Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Esto te debió costar millones! – sobresaltado, notando los detalles de aquella motocicleta que tanto había deseado tener, y ahora que la tenía en sus manos, no podía creerlo.

- Mh, algo así, pero no tanto… deja de ser tan incrédulo – comienza a caminar para adentrarse en la casa, dejando a Kanon inspeccionar y su nueva adquisición. Se estaba preparando una bebida caliente cuando escuchó un "¡_Te amo Radamanthys_!" desde el jardín frontal de la casa. Sonrió divertido, haber observado esa expresión de Kanon no tenía precio, bueno, sí lo tenía, y era una Harley Davidson.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**N.A.** : *-* jeje, me emocioné con una motocicleta, y no pude evitar colocar algo sobre ello. Claro que nunca me han regalado una y dudo que lo hagan ._. Que triste, pero, viviré en mi historia wajaja xD naaa, en fin, es un pequeño detalle n_n.

Las cosas que dijo Sorrento, me basé en esta página:  
www(punto)euroresidentes(punto)com/horoscopos/compatibilidad/geminis/geminis-leo(punto)htm

No creo que sea muy confiable, y es que tengo un libro que habla sobre ello, muy bueno, pero… creo que mi malvada hermana se lo adueñó y será por eso que no lo encuentro en mi casa u_u bien, les agradezco los comentarios n_n!


End file.
